O Filho Do Vitorioso
by cintiana2
Summary: Diamond Wall é um rapaz de 17 anos do distrito 1, que sonha em ser sorteado para os jogos vorazes. Sendo filho de um vencedor de um dos jogos, ele pensa que mostrará coragem e que seu pai ficará orgulhoso com isso. Mas ele não podia esperar que nem tudo são glórias e que seu pai, pelo contrário, não gostou nem um pouco quando ele foi sorteado.


**O Filho Do Vitorioso (Jogos Vorazes)**

**Autora: ****Cíntia Nogueira**

**Sinopse**

Diamond Wall é um rapaz de 17 anos do distrito 1, que sonha em ser sorteado para os jogos vorazes. Sendo filho de um vencedor de um dos jogos, ele pensa que mostrará coragem e que seu pai ficará orgulhoso com isso. Mas ele não podia esperar que nem tudo são glórias e que seu pai, pelo contrário, não gostou nem um pouco quando ele foi sorteado.

**Notas da história**  
Bem, essa história se passa no Universo da série Jogos Vorazes (antes dos acontecimentos dos livros). Quase todos os personagens são minhas criações, mas a maioria dos lugares e a dinâmica dos Jogos não. Não pretendo colocar Spoilers dos livros ou do filme(pelo menos nada tão digno do nota). Mas criei essa história para pessoas que conhecem esse universo, assim, como aviso aos leitores, é interessante ter lido pelo menos um dos livro ou ter assistido o filme. Não pretendo colocar explicações muito didáticas ou descrições mais detalhadas sobre aspectos da história que foi mostrado na série Jogos Vorazes.

**Índice**

(Cap. 1) Prólogo

(Cap. 2) A caminho da Capital

(Cap. 3) O desfile

(Cap. 4) A conversa

(Cap. 5) Os tributos

(Cap. 6) As pontuações

(Cap. 7) Mais uma dose

(Cap. 8) Entrevista

(Cap. 9) O medalhão

(Cap. 10) Mortes

(Cap. 11) Caçada Noturna

(Cap. 12) Juno

(Cap. 13) Falsa tranqüilidade

(Cap. 14) A morte de um aliado

(Cap. 15) Briga

(Cap. 16) Ameaça

(Cap. 17) O reencontro

(Cap. 18) O caçador

(Cap. 19) Armadilhas

(Cap. 20) Depois do beijo

(Cap. 21) A pedra e a flor

(Cap. 22) Encontro perigoso

(Cap. 23) O antigo aliado

(Cap. 24) Ferimentos

(Cap. 25) Enrascada

(Cap. 26) Final

**(Cap. 1) Prólogo**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Essa é minha primeira história no universo de Jogos Vorazes. Se passa em um jogo anterior aos eventos dos livros da série. Espero que gostem.  
Nesse prólogo Diamond do distrito 1 é sorteado para os 59º Jogos Vorazes.

É com grande satisfação que eu escuto meu nome ser chamado: Diamond Wall. Sendo filho do vencedor dos jogos vorazes, Gunner Wall, nada mais do que provar o meu valor e honrar o Distrito 1, nada me deixaria tão orgulhoso. Por mim e por meu pai, eu provarei do que sou feito. A multidão aplaude, não, nesse 59º Jogos Vorazes, o rapaz não será um voluntário, o candidato sorteado está à altura do distrito e dos jogos. Um filho de vitorioso, todos gostam disso. Tal pai, tal filho, eles exultam. Subo ao palco e olho toda a multidão. È tanta felicidade em mim e no povo que eu não sei como me contenho. Tenho que passar a imagem de forte e vitorioso, mesmo assim deixo um sorriso transparecer em meu rosto.

Podem pensar que seja azar, um tipo de maldição familiar. Dois membros da mesma família nos Jogos Vorazes. Mas para mim e para meu distrito não é. Desde que eu completei 12 anos e participei da primeira colheita, eu sonho com isso, ir para os jogos, para sua glória, e voltar tão admirado como meu pai. Claro que hoje eu vejo, naquela época não seria boa coisa. Fui treinado desde que me lembro para participar dos jogos, não deveria ser assim, mas aqui no distrito1, isso é um costume, e todas as crianças desenvolvem suas habilidades desde cedo. Claro que aos 12 anos ou até um pouco mais do que essa idade, minhas chances seriam menores. Mas agora aos 17 anos, eu não podia estar mais preparado. Sempre quis ser voluntário, mas meu pai nunca deixou. Bem, na maioria das vezes eu não o entendo. Mas eu quero que ele se orgulhe de mim, assim como o distrito se orgulha dele.

Olho a multidão que continua com suas palmas. A minha companheira de distrito, Star, de 18 anos, que se voluntariou, faz uma boa figura e me olha de maneira fria. Loira, alta, forte, com olhos verdes, como eu. Podíamos ser parentes, mas não somos. Ela me olha com certa crueldade. Somos rivais, mas será bom ter ela como aliada no início. Bem, talvez ela esteja irritada por eu ter roubado um pouco do brilho de sua ida aos jogos vorazes. Os comentários e aplausos são todos para mim, eu percebo.

Faço pose, pulo, sou um vitorioso, Jogos vorazes aí vou eu. Percorro novamente meus olhos pela multidão, com seus rostos receptivos, ostento um grande sorriso. E percebo um olhar triste, com certa pitada de terror. Meu pai, ele não deveria está orgulhoso e feliz, aplaudindo como outros? Mas não ele me olha de forma trágica, como se estivesse sido traído. E aquilo faz o meu sorriso desaparecer.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Essa é minha primeira história no universo de Jogos Vorazes. Se passa em um jogo anterior aos eventos dos livros da série. Espero que gostem.

**(Cap. 2) A caminho da Capital**

No trem, quando deito em minha cama, penso nos últimos acontecimentos. Tudo foi tão rápido. Meu sonho se tornou real, mas... nem tudo foi bom. Em meu distrito todos pareciam felizes, enquanto fui levado para uma sala para despedir das pessoas, os pacificadores me cumprimentavam e me felicitavam, o povo dizia o meu nome.

Minha família veio se despedir, todos estavam lá menos o meu pai. Isso me aborreceu, não sei por que, mas eu esperava escutar parabéns dos lábios dele. Bobagem ... meu pai faz parte do time mentores, ele vai estar ao meu lado na Capital. Mas esperava que ele fosse lá, não para se despedir, mas para me estimular. Ainda lembro do seu olhar triste. Como é difícil entendê-lo!

Minha mãe me abraça. Ela também não parece bem. Esteve chorando. Ela sempre foi uma mulher calada, sempre dando abraços e beijos, mas nunca falando muito. Mantinha a aparência triste e resignada. Mas eu sempre me sentia seguro em seus braços. E aquele abraço foi muito bem vindo, não era um sinal de aprovação, mas era uma demonstração de carinho. Talvez ela tenha medo que eu morra. Eu pensei na glória e tudo. Mas tenho que admitir a morte é uma possibilidade e talvez para ela, um filho vivo é melhor do que um glorioso, não havia pensado nisso.

Meu irmão Onyx de 11 anos me abraça com entusiasmo. Ele está muito feliz:

– Você vai mostrar como nossa família é forte. Vai mostrar que ainda estamos por cima. Do que é feito um filho do distrito 1. Quem sabe nos próximos anos eu também tenha minha chance?

–Não seja bobo, Onyx. – falou Jade minha irmã de 14 anos, a mais rebelde da família, ela nunca gostou dos Jogos Vorazes, e estranhamente sempre teve um bom relacionamento com o meu pai, às vezes acho que ela é a preferida dele, e se fosse ela que estivesse aqui, ele viria para conversar - Você acha que mamãe e papai querem outro filho nos Jogos Vorazes? Querem um filho matando crianças na televisão? E morrendo enquanto outros se divertem com isso? Isso não é honra

.  
Aquelas eram palavras estranhas, Jade era uma das poucas pessoas que dizia isso dos Jogos. E podia ser perigoso. Minha mãe falou de forma firme:

– Jade não fale assim. Não desestimule o seu irmão.

– Eu entendo, Diamond. Não quero te desanimar. Sei que você foi sorteado, e sendo filho de um vitorioso, não poderia aceitar um voluntário em seu lugar. Só faça o seu melhor, não pense na glória, pense em você, o que você quer passar. Mas não estimule esse louvor em relação aos Jogos.  
Eu mal podia acreditar no que ela dizia, como assim? Quem ela achava que eu era? Não deixaria ninguém tomar o meu lugar.

– Em momento algum, eu pensei em desistir. Estou orgulhoso. Vou trazer a glória para o meu distrito.

– Idiota!

– Jade! – em uma das poucas vezes minha mãe eleva a voz

– Não, mamãe, eu falarei. Estou com raiva. Papai teve que passar por isso e agora o Diamond. Não é bonito, é muito triste. Você é um idiota, pois eu sei que não é cruel como outros. Mãe já chorou por isso. Você acha que ela se orgulhou por você ir aos jogos? Ingênuo. Só vê o espetáculo- ela começou a chorar e me abraçou e depois falou em meu ouvido – Faça o seu melhor, mas não faça propaganda para eles.

Os 3 se sentaram em silêncio e minha mãe segurou minhas mãos até que eles foram chamados. Onyx sorriu para mim antes de ir embora. Depois vieram mais visitas, amigos, amigas, garotas com quem eu já tinha ficado. Sendo filho de Gunner Wall, bonito e forte como ele, eu tinha muitos amigos, e muitas garotas ficavam a minha volta. E não posso dizer que não aproveitei isso. Sei que a maioria usava o meu status e que provavelmente não tinha realmente um amigo ou uma garota que me amava. Mas de qualquer forma era bom vê-los. Eles estavam exultantes e meu ânimo foi para cima. Precisava daquilo para esquecer minha mãe e minha irmã.

Depois fui para o trem. Star estava atrás de mim. Encontrei os 4 mentores do distrito 1 sentados numa mesa cheia de comida. Gemma, Titan, Dion e meu pai. Os 3 eram mais jovens, e estavam mais animados do que ele. Todos eram tributos que ele havia sido responsável e saíram vencedores. Gemma, a única mulher do grupo, apoiava a mão no ombro do meu pai, como se ela o estivesse consolando. Nunca tinha visto meu pai bebendo, eu sabia que ele gostava, e que o fazia de vez em quando, mas minha mãe nunca o deixava fazer na nossa frente, e quando um de nós se aproximava, ele escondia a garrafa. Mas agora ele não se importou com isso, continuou bebendo calado, e com um olhar morto.

Depois de um tempo, os outros mentores chamaram eu e Star para ver o vídeo da colheita. Lá conheceríamos os nossos adversários. Meu pai continuou na mesa bebendo. Vi o sorteio no nosso distrito, muita festa e animação com os tributos escolhidos. No distrito 2 a mesma coisa, mas eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção. Não via os outros tributos. Pensava em meu pai bebendo na mesa..E fiquei absorto nisso.

Quando terminou fui para meu quarto, onde dormi um sono agitado após pensar naquele dia. Meu pai, minha mãe, minha irmã, todos me olhavam de uma forma triste. Será que eles, não confiavam em mim? Será que eles já me davam como morto? E pela primeira vez, eu pensei seriamente, na morte, essa possibilidade nunca tinha estado tão forte na minha mente antes.

**(Cap. 3) O desfile**

Ao chegar à capital houve mais festas. A população "colorida" da cidade aplaudia a entrada dos tributos do distrito 1. Percebi que usavam bastantes artigos que nosso povo fabricava. Em relação à animação era quase como eu estivesse no meu distrito, gritavam o meu nome, e parecia que por enquanto eu deveria ser um dos favoritos no gosto deles. Bem, eu era filho de um vitorioso dos Jogos Vorazes, e a população adorava isso. Havia cartazes, e era como se eu fosse um astro. Melhor eu era um astro.

Star saudou a multidão. Ela parecia contente ao fazer isso, mas viu a preferência por mim. E antes de sairmos do trem, ele me olhou de forma não amigável. Eu entendia o porquê, ela também queria uma torcida e atenção. Também queria trazer a glória para o nosso distrito. Nossa convivência seria difícil, mas eu tentaria alguma coisa para melhorar a nossa situação. Tinha que fazer isso, era costume na arena, os tributos do 1, do 2 e do 4 se juntavam no início do jogo, éramos os mais fortes, e nos chamavam de carreiristas. As vezes um tributo habilidoso de outro distrito também se unia a gente.

Éramos os primeiros a chegar, então houve tempo de irmos ao nosso alojamento. No caminho percebi que meu pai não bebia mais. Mas ainda se mostrava triste e não havia trocado nenhuma palavra comigo desde que eu fui sorteado. Não tentei entrar em contato com ele, não sei, talvez eu tivesse medo da nossa conversa, e aquele não era o pai com quem eu estava acostumado. Estava abatido, sem ação, fraco. E meu pai, o herói do distrito 1 deveria ser uma rocha. Não seria um conversa feliz. O que a gente falaria? Como ele seria como meu mentor se mal conseguia me olhar? Se mal conseguia se manter?

Eu estava iludido quanto aos parabéns dele. Meu pai não me queria aqui. Será que ele não achava que eu era bom o bastante? Lembro da vez em que disse a ele que queria ser voluntário. Achava que ele ia se orgulhar. Mas não, seu rosto adquiriu um tom de raiva. E ele gritou que me preferia morto ao ser voluntário, que eu não sabia o que estava falando, e que se eu fizesse isso poderia parar de chamá-lo de pai. Eu tentei falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele levantou o braço, achei que ele fosse me bater, minha mãe chegou e o acalmou. Assim, nunca fui voluntário e nunca mais falamos sobre eu ir aos jogos. Mas isso não impediu que eu desejasse ir.

Ainda bem que eu tinha outros tutores além do meu pai. Depois de caminhar um pouco pelo apartamento do distrito 1,fui conversar com eles, não foi difícil, eu já os conhecia, eles eram meus vizinhos. Então era fácil para mim, papear e até rir com eles. Gemma estava um pouco tensa. Ela era muito amiga do meu pai. Titan contava sobre o jogo passado, enquanto Dion fazia observações sobre os tributos anteriores, destacando que nenhum dois saiu vencedor. Ele parecia mais satisfeito com os desse ano. Eu entrei na conversa, queria ir ao centro de treinamento, mostrar as minhas habilidades, treinar. Mas não era permitido. Não antes que todos os outros tributos chegassem e se apresentassem.

E aos poucos eles iam chegando. Vi Star, longe da gente, ela nos observava e também olhava pela janela a entrada dos outros tributos. Era um bom momento para tentar algo. Aproximei-me dela:

– Oi, como você vai? – eu esperei um momento e ela não respondeu – Você não gosta de mim, não é? – fui direto ao ponto

– Não especialmente. Mas talvez eu não goste de ninguém. Ainda mais alguém tão querido por ser filho de um Vitorioso.

– Isso não é culpa minha. Mostrarei o meu valor. Posso ser um bom aliado.

– Bem, no início, talvez, no fim todos seremos inimigos. Se você pode ser um bom aliado, veremos nos próximos dias.

– Só espero que não me olhe com tanta raiva.

– Eu tenho que gostar de você? È isso? Todos têm que gostar de você, filho do Vitorioso?

– Não, não é. Só quero um mínimo de convivência não ...hostil.

Titan se aproximou da gente e disse que deveríamos ser preparado para a apresentação. Eu ainda esperava que ela dissesse algo e antes de irmos. Star me olhou:

– Ok, vou tentar.

A preparação foi mais afetada do que eu pensava. Perfume, maquiagem, ficar pelado na frente de outras pessoas. A minha estilista Ocean me olhou dos pés a cabeça e disse:

– Você é um belo tributo. Vai ficar ótimo na tela.

Eu rio. Ocean era mais velha do eu, tinha um cabelo roxo, as roupas um pouco exageradas, mas até que era bonita. E um elogio de uma mulher sempre era bem vindo. Me vestiram com uma roupa dourada, adornada com pedras que pareciam diamantes, olhei no espelho. E vi, era uma bela imagem:

– Ouro e diamantes – eu falei

– Artigos de luxo. Sim, você é um diamante lapidado – falou Ocean

Fui direcionado a uma sala e pela primeira vez observei os outros tributos. Ainda havia poucos, a maioria rapazes. Olhei com mais atenção dois garotinhos, eles eram muito pequenos. Deveriam ter 12 anos, um era do distrito 11 e o outro do 12. O menino do 11 conversava com um mentor, enquanto a garota do 11 chegou. Ela era maior que ele, mas mesmo assim era pequena, menor que minha irmã. O do 12 parecia assustado enquanto seu mentor se mantinha sentado bebendo de uma garrafa pequena. Eu sabia quem era aquele homem, Haymitch Abernathy, não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas ele fora o vencedor da 50º jogos vorazes, um Quarter Quell. Atualmente era o único mentor do distrito 12. Ele bebia de uma forma que lembrou o meu pai nos últimos dias. Tentei afastar isso da minha cabeça e fui conversar com meus mentores.

Após, Star chegar com um vestido de tecido similar ao meu, nós nos ajeitamos para o desfile e fomos colocados na arena. Éramos os primeiros á entrar. Fiz uma pose de vencedor com meu rosto para cima. Eles jogavam rosas e gritavam o meu nome. Eu era um lutador, um gladiador, e eles me amavam. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Novamente eu era um astro. Depois veio os outros tributos, os discursos e a cerimônia se encerrou.

Voltamos ao apartamento, comemos, então eu percebi que só tinha visto meu pai no início do dia. Onde ele estava? Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Fui para a cama com a excitação do dia, e a preocupação sobre o paradeiro dele. Mas tive um sono mais tranquilo. Mal podia esperar o dia seguinte no centro de treinamento.

Acordei de um sono profundo. Abri os olhos, alguém me balançava. Vi meu pai, ele não estava com uma garrafa, mas eu sentia o cheiro de álcool, e seu rosto estava vermelho com um olhar triste:

– Vamos, acorde. Eu preciso falar com você. Você precisa saber umas coisas sobre esse jogo. – disse ele logo após eu ter aberto os olhos

**(Cap. 4) A conversa**

Meu pai e eu caminhamos em silêncio. Ele me levou até um quartinho, que parecia uma espécie de dispensa, e falou baixo e firme:

–Pronto chegamos.

–Por que você me trouxe aqui? Esse quarto parece aquele tipo de lugar que a gente vai para fazer algo escondido como dar uns amassos na escola. - tentei fazer graça

–Bem, eu não pretendo fazer isso. Mas é bom saber o que você costumava fazer. - depois ele continuou sério- Só queria um lugar tranquilo para conversamos.

Eu ainda estava sonolento e surpreso, não sabia o esperar daquela conversa. Meu pai ainda parecia perturbado, e ficou um tempo em silêncio até voltar a falar:

–Como você está?

–Bem, animado com os jogos. - disse como se fosse qualquer coisa

–E como você acha que eu estou?

–Bêbado, deprimido, desapontado.

–Isso é verdade. Estou um trapo, né? Parecendo um fraco, certo?

–Pai, não importe com isso. Sei que é uma fase, e vai passar. Você não é assim.

–Como você sabe? Talvez isso que está na sua frente seja o meu verdadeiro eu. Você acha que eu não bebia escondido a noite? - algumas memórias vieram a minha mente, sim, lembro de meu pai na mesa de cozinha de madrugada tomando drinks, enquanto eu me escondia quando precisava ir no banheiro- Que eu não chorava escondido, ou tinha pesadelos que não me deixavam dormir? No dia seguinte eu parecia inteiro, mas eu não estava. Nunca estive. Os jogos fizeram isso comigo.

–Desculpe, eu ...

–A culpa não é sua. Eu queria que você não estivesse aqui, que não ficasse tão animado com isso. Mas culpa é toda minha. Nunca te mostrei ou contei o que os jogos fazem com a gente. Ele nos destroça O quanto é difícil. E você não é cruel ... - não podia escutar aquilo, meu pai não acreditava que eu podia vencer

–Eu sou forte, sei usar armas, posso me defender.

–Diamond, eu sei. Seus professores me disseram o quanto você era talentoso com facas, lanças e se virava bem com espadas, eu sei, eles diziam como se isso fosse me agradar. Não é isso que me preocupa. Você pode se defender e matar. Mas não é cruel como os outros, ou pelo menos não o suficiente. O jogo pode destruir até quem tem um coração feroz e duro. Aconteceu isso comigo, e você é um bom garoto, pelo menos mais do que eu era. Só vê o espetáculo. Mas tire isso da cabeça, lá é diferente. Há intriga, traição, ameaças, e matar alguém pode acabar com uma pessoa, e acredito que fará isso com você. Eu devia ter te contado. Feito você entender. Mas não, preferi esconder a verdade. Achava que te protegeria, que você poderia ficar com sua inocência. Sua ilusão. Que nunca precisaria passar pelos jogos. Mas não, isso eu tenho certeza, depois que você entrar naquela arena, nunca mais será o mesmo, voltando ou não, nunca mais será esse bom rapaz. Esse é o pior pesadelo que eu poderia ter, ver um filho passar por tudo aquilo que eu conheço e ser destruído no processo ... -

Meu pai se conteve, lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos, e eu pensei no quanto aquilo era sério, acho que ele poderia ter razão, ele me conhecia, será mesmo que arena iria me destruir, matar seria tão devastador? Fiquei em silêncio olhando meu pai enxugar suas lágrimas, depois ele colocou a mão em meu ombro e continuou:

–Não é só isso. O governantes da Capital realmente mostram o seu poder. Eu agia da forma que eles queriam, me mostrava feliz, o vencedor perfeito. Fazia e deixava que fizessem propaganda. Era querido aqui e no nosso distrito. Fui mentor durante vários anos, e mandei crianças matarem e morrerem. Mas quando eu disse que queria parar, ter um pouco de paz no nosso distrito, deixar que outro tomasse o meu lugar como mentor, pois não aguentava mais. E também recusei punir a sua irmã por falar mal dos jogos. Eles te sorteiam.

–Você está dizendo que eles forjaram o sorteio? Podem fazer isso?

–Certeza eu não tenho, Diamond. Mas é muita coincidência. As chances eram bem pequenas. Logo você, o meu filho ter o nome naquele papel. Ainda mais considerando a situação. E eles gostam disso, melhora o show, traz mais drama, alguém para povo o simpatizar, a maioria torcer e a minoria odiar. Já houve outros filhos de vitoriosos que foram aos jogos, sei que eles adoram, e se for considerar outras colheitas, parece que os nossos filhos tem mais chances de ir, só pode ser manipulado. E você talvez seja um dos filhos de Vitoriosos mais promissores atualmente: é bonito, forte, provavelmente não vai morrer tão rápido. Assim o drama não vai acabar logo, e o espetáculo será maior. Dói falar assim, mas funciona desse modo.

Eu fiquei quieto durante algum tempo, era muito o que absorver. O jogo era bem maior do que eu pensava, realmente eu devo ser muito ingênuo. Queria mostrar que eu também podia, atingir a glória, ser como o meu pai. Mas depois de escutá-lo, entendi o quanto tudo era difícil para ele, e que ser Gunner Wall, não era nem um pouco agradável. Meu pai era admirável, mas não queria ser ele, não queria estar na sua pele. Agora, a glória não parecia me importar tanto assim.

–O que eu devo fazer, pai?

–Não morrer. Fique vivo, só isso! Deixe que a sua vontade de viver, seja maior do que tudo. Do que a culpa por matar alguém, o cansaço, a tristeza, a dor, o orgulho, do que você acha que é certo, ou que o distrito ia gostar. Faça tudo para continuar vivo. Só isso. A sua vontade de viver tem que imperar. Por favor, faça isso, volte vivo da forma que for.

Meu pai me abraçou, e depois olhou para o meu rosto, vi que seus olhos estavam molhados, os meus também começavam a ficar assim,mas ele já falou de forma mais otimista:

–Não fique desanimado. Eu fui duro, eu sei, mas você tem muita chance. Eu te ajudarei, estarei com você daqui em diante, inclusive quando estiver na arena. Não te abandonarei nunca, não esqueça disso.

–Então você me treinará?

–Com certeza. Você será o tributo mais bem treinado do que qualquer outro que já passou pelas minhas mãos.

**(Cap. 5) Os tributos**

No dia seguinte, encontro meu pai na mesa de café me esperando, além de Gemma, não há mais ninguém com ele. Sento e percebo que ele está mais animado, como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas, em compensação, eu perdi bastante do meu ânimo. Meu pai começa a falar:  
– Bom dia, filho. Espero que tenha dormido bem – percebo uma certa ironia em sua voz, ele sabe que não tive um bom sono, ou pelo não durante toda a noite, depois da nossa conversa, eu não consegui dormir realmente, era muitas coisas em meus pensamentos, os jogos, meu pai, Jade e sua rebeldia, talvez até sensatez que sem querer é um dos fatores que me ajudaram a ser convocado, mortes, os governantes, era muito para pensar.  
– Onde está todo mundo? – perguntei  
– Eles já tomaram café. Você demorou um pouco para se levantar. - Gemma trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com meu pai - Nós tomamos uma decisão. Você e Star serão treinados separadamente. Eu e seu pai cuidaremos de você e da sua estratégia. Titan e Dion da dela.  
Isso soou estranho para mim:  
– Vocês me escolheram ou ...?  
– Acho que essa é a melhor abordagem, é uma questão de gênio e bom senso, eu com certeza não preciso esconder minha preferência ...- meu pai parou um pouco para pensar – enquanto a Gemma, bem, acredito que ele combina mais com a gente. Vamos coma, o centro de treinamento te espera.  
Enquanto comia, Gemma e principalmente meu pai me passaram algumas instruções, a minha estratégia. Como um tributo do distrito 1, era costume fazer parte do grupo dos mais fortes, ou carreiristas como eram chamados. Mas não era garantido, eles queriam que eu tivesse os mais fortes aliados, então teria que mostrar o meu valor através das minhas habilidades. Eu era muito bom em arremessar facas, lanças, talvez um pouco melhor com a lança. E me virava bem com a espada, não era tão bom, mas se meu oponente não fosse um especialista, eu conseguiria me sair bem, e com certeza faria estragos. Meu pai queria que eu escondesse uma dessas habilidades, mostrasse o suficiente para me quererem, mas guardasse um trunfo, que poderia ser uma surpresa em situação de ameaça. Pensei e decidi que não tocaria em espadas durante o treinamento, isso seria escondido. Eu deveria me relacionar bem, e não agir de forma superior ou zombar dos outros. Não trataria nenhum tributo mal. Não queriam que eu fosse odiado, assim eu não me tornaria alvo de uma vingança pessoal. Isso não seria difícil, não era da minha personalidade ser rude com ninguém, independente de quem eram, não havia crescido assim. Ser gentil com os outros provavelmente iria desagradar os carreiristas, mas não me colocariam para fora do grupo se eu provasse ser útil a eles. Além dessas instruções, falaram que deveria aprender outras coisas.  
Eu desci ao centro de treinamento. Já haviam muitos tributos lá. Vi Star, ela estava conversando com dois rapazes, um loiro e um ruivo, e uma garota também ruiva. Eles eram grandes, e eu imaginei que fosse os tributos carreiristas, os meus pretensos aliados. Foi estranho ver Star já entrosada com eles, logo ela que não gostava de pessoas. Mas ela também precisaria de aliados. Eu fui em direção a eles e comecei a conversar.  
O loiro se chamava Cruiser, era do distrito 2. O ruivo, Alexander era do 4. A garota Cammis também era do 4. Em pouco tempo chegou mais uma moça, ela era alta com longos cabelos negros e olhos claros, se chamava Juno. Era companheira de Cruiser, deles ela foi com quem eu mais gostei de conversar. Todos estavam animados, fazendo planos de uma aliança, eu entrei no jogo e fingi que também estava.  
Em certo ponto entendi que era o momento de mostrar as minhas habilidades, joguei algumas facas e lanças, vi que eles ficaram impressionados. Até Star me lançou um olhar de contragosto, ela não espera esses talentos de mim, achava que eu era apenas o filho de um Vitorioso. Alexander pegou uma lança, mas em vez de arremessá-la, ele a usou como um bastão, só que a lança pode furar uma pessoa e fazê-la sangrar até a morte. Star pegou uma espada e mostrou que era especialista nisso. Antes que ela terminasse, Cruiser pegou outra e a desafiou. Era bonito ver os dois lutando. Eles não estavam tentando se matar, mas pude notar que poderiam fazer isso com facilidade. Juno pegou uma arco e atingiu alguns objetos. Cammis encontrou uma corrente e fez dela uma arma, ela a movia como se fosse uma fita, mas é claro que se acertasse uma pessoa seria muito mais fatal.

Eles continuaram usando as armas, carregando pesos, lutando, correndo ou fazendo outros exercícios atléticos. No início eu fiquei com eles, mas depois resolvi me separar, comecei a olhar em volta. O rapaz do 9 era grande, alto e forte, mais do que qualquer um de nós, e realmente mostrava seu poder, levantava pesos e os arremessava com uma facilidade incrível. Pensei, esse vai ser um dos candidatos a se juntar aos carreiristas, olhei meus aliados e percebi que eles também reparam nisso. Eu não precisava me aproximar dele, sabia que eles fariam isso por mim.

Continuei andando e observando, vi o garoto do 12, realmente ele era muito pequeno, menor que meu irmão, e tentava levantar um peso, mas não vinha tendo muito sucesso. Me aproximei dele e o ajudei nessa tarefa, ajeitei o peso de uma forma que fosse mais fácil ele o levantar. Ele conseguiu e sorriu para mim. Eu queria conversar com ele, mas isso não cabia no momento, então apenas retribui o sorriso. Continuei e vi a garota do 8 próxima as barras, ela estava agachada num canto, movendo apenas os olhos, tinha um modo doce, cabelos e olhos negros, não devia ser muito nova mas parecia um tanto indefesa e assustada, entretanto o fato de observar tudo me pareceu que ela queria desvendar o ambiente, entender seus adversários. Nas barras estava o garoto do 11, era tão pequeno e magrinho como o do 12, mas ele era muito rápido, depois que desceu, correu bastante, mostrando que também tinha pernas ágeis.

Fui tentar aprender outras coisas, armadilhas poderiam ser úteis então tentei fazer uma, o monitor foi paciente comigo, mas ela ficou péssima, a coloquei no chão e vi que o máximo que ela faria seria furar o pé de uma pessoa. Deixei ela de lado por um momento, e percebi a garota do 11 vindo em minha direção, ela era baixa e magra, mas de perto não parecia ser tão nova quanto eu havia pensado. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, esses últimos de um tom não tão escuro quanto o normal, a pele era escura. Ela estava distraída e prestes a pisar em minha armadilha, isso poderia machucá-la, então me ajoelhei e disse:

– Um momento, por favor, não quero que machuque os seus pés. - peguei a armadilha e me levantei

Ela sorriu e me agradeceu. Nesse instante, eu percebi que meus aliados me observavam. Eles pareciam não gostar disso. Mas não liguei. Continuei tentando fazer mais armadilhas, ela também se focou nessa tarefa, mas não trocamos mais palavras. Depois de um tempo desisti, não conseguia. Fui tentar aprender algo com cordas, e até que me senti mais bem sucedido nisso.

Depois de um tempo, olhei para todos os cantos. Vi aqueles garotos. Uns ferozes, outros doces, uns rápidos, outros fortes. Todos tinham uma característica própria. E algo me incomodou. Eles tinham nomes e eu chamava a maioria pelo número do distrito.

À noite pedi ao meu pai que conseguisse um vídeo com a colheita de todos os distritos. Eu não tinha visto quando tive a chance. Então nós o vimos juntos. Prestei atenção nos rostos, na reação e nos nomes de todos os tributos, aprendi como todos se chamavam. Quando chegou ao fim meu pai disse:

–Então, conseguiu o que queria?

–Sim, agora conheço os meus adversário, consigo identificar os seus rostos e sei os seus nomes.

–Eu entendo isso de tentar conhecer os outros tributos, mas não seria mais fácil não saber os seus nomes? Ou outros detalhes sobre eles? Você terá que matar alguns deles.

–Eu ... não gosto dessa ideia, pode ser mais fácil. Mas acho que eles merecem mais do que isso. Mais do que saber apenas os seus números. Eu precisava saber os seus nomes.

Meu pai colocou a mão no meu ombro e sorriu, eu entendi que ele me apoiava nessa atitude. E agora o rapaz do 9, já não era apenas isso, era Jurgen, a menina do 8 era Tammy, o menino do 12 era Kinsey, a garota do 11, era Tulip e seu companheiro de distrito era Cairo. E isso me trouxe bastante alívio!

**(Cap. 6) As pontuações**

Eu sigo meu treinamento nos dias seguintes. Meu pai e Gemma são atenciosos e me dão bastante instruções e dicas, mas no fim sou eu que tenho que fazer as coisas funcionarem. Continuo me envolvendo com meus aliados, sendo simpático com os outros tributos, apesar de não desenvolver conversas com esses, e tento aprender coisas que podem ser úteis, uma delas é acender uma fogueira.  
Eu e Cruiser convidamos Jurgen a fazer parte do nosso grupo. Ele aceita e passa a treinar com a gente. Ele é bruto e fala pouco, mas não é esnobe como os outros, e sei que poderá nos ajudar bastante.

Em certos momentos, observo e interajo com o resto dos tributos, seja por curiosidade, por ter consideração por alguns deles, ou simplesmente para entender os meus adversários. Tammy continuou parada, só observando o resto, e o meu grupo já apostava que ela seria uma das primeiras a morrer. Ela parecia tão doce e eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Kinsey estava tendo alguns avanços e eu fiquei feliz por ele. Tulip se mostrou bastante ágil e parecia bem inteligente, sempre tentando aprender algumas coisas. Ruby, a moça do 10, era ótima com cordas, seus nós eram os melhores e eu acabei aprendendo alguns com ela, em compensação tentei ensiná-la a mexer com facas. Achei Synesthesia, a menina do distrito 3, com seus cabelos castanhos e óculos grossos, bem engraçada, ela estava sempre mexendo com eletrônicos e a vi fazendo um robô funcionar. Fox, o seu companheiro de distrito, não usava óculos e era maior do que ela, entretanto também ficava empenhado em consertar aparelhos.

Mas nem tudo era bom. As vezes, pensava que em pouco tempo, eu teria que matá-los e eles tentariam me matar. Quem seria o primeiro? E quantos eu mataria? Qual deles me atacaria? Era difícil imaginar essas coisas. Além disso, de vez em quando, parte do meu grupo resolvia pegar no pé de algum tributo. Brigar era proibido, mas eles podiam colocar obstáculos para alguém cair ou simplesmente rir e zombar. O primeiro alvo deles foi Cairo. Ele estava tentando manusear um machado grande, considerando o tamanho do menino, claro que não era uma tarefa fácil. Ele pegou o machado e com grande dificuldade começou a andar. Star colocou um saco na frente dele, ele tropeçou e caiu. Por sorte não se machucou. Mas isso não era o suficiente, ela, Cruiser, Alexander e Cammis começaram a rir dele. Eu fechei minha cara e ia até eles, queria que parassem com as gargalhadas. Juno segurou o meu braço, olhou para o meu rosto e balançou a cabeça. È, ela tinha razão, eu não deveria ir, não ia adiantar, só criaria encrenca. Depois dessa, quando eles faziam coisas desse tipo eu fingia que não estava vendo. Era melhor assim.  
A sessão particular com os Gamemakers era o próximo desafio. Antes eu sempre imaginava como seria a minha , o que eu faria, qual seria a minha pontuação. De 1 a 12, eu sempre me imaginava recebendo 10 ou 11, ou seja, uma das melhores notas. Os patrocinadores gostavam de tributos com notas altas, e quanto mais deles, mais ajuda e presentes eu receberia na arena. Por ser filho de um Gunner Wall, eu provavelmente já tinha uma vantagem na hora de consegui-los. Mesmo assim, precisaria de uma boa nota. Mas não estava me importando tanto com isso, depois da conversa sincera que tive com meu pai, tinha perdido parte do meu entusiasmo pelos jogos e suas etapas. Meus aliados falavam com ânimo sobre o que fariam, qual seriam suas pontuações, que os seus distritos iriam ficariam orgulhosos. E eu, sinceramente, não me importava mais com a opinião do distrito 1 sobre minha nota. Mas se quisesse manter a preferência por mim, ela tinha que ser muito boa, dessa forma indicaria que eu era mais do que apenas o filho de um Vitorioso.

Fui o primeiro a ser chamado para a sessão. Estava estranhamente calmo, sem nenhuma euforia, já que aquela ilusão sobre a glória dessa etapa, tinha desaparecido da minha mente. Assim, comecei pegando uma espada e ataquei um oponente de plástico. Depois, segurei algumas facas, e as arremessei, uma atrás da outra, e acertei em pontos "fatais" do alvo. Logo após, joguei uma lança e ela ficou espetada no coração do mesmo. Vi que eles gostaram da minha apresentação e fui dispensado. Enquanto saia, uma animação começou a tomar conta de mim, como se eu ainda quisesse reconhecimento e glória com os Jogos Vorazes. E com isso também senti culpa, meus olhos já haviam sido abertos. Mas os jogos ainda tinham um efeito fantasioso em mim.

Á noite, eu, Star e as nossas equipes assistimos o anuncio das pontuações dos tributos. E pela ordem de apresentação elas apareceram. As notas começaram altas, consegui um dez. Star, e Cruiser também. Ela ficou bem feliz com sua pontuação. Juno recebeu um nove. Fox e Synesthesia tiveram notas menores, Alexander e Cammis, nove. Depois vieram mais notas menores, uns 5, uns 6 ,alguns 7, dois 8. A nota de Tammy me impressionou, um 8. Era considerado alta, ainda mais para uma menina que só ficava parada olhando as coisas. Jurgen recebeu um 10, eu imagino que ele deve ter quebrado e lançado muitos objetos em sua apresentação. Cairo recebeu um 6. Tulip um 7, e eu senti uma certa satisfação por ela, pois considerando seu tamanho e seu distrito era uma boa nota. Kinsey, recebeu um 5, e Candle, sua companheira de distrito, que era maior do que ele um 6. E assim acabou o programa.

Conversei um pouco, depois fui para o quarto e tentei dormir. Virei e revirei várias vezes na cama. Mas minha mente não conseguia descansar. As notas... Ninguém conseguira uma maior que a minha. Eu estava bem, um 10. Mas e agora? Os jogos estavam bem próximos, era o confronto final. Pensei se eu duraria muito tempo. Até quando aguentaria? Um 10 era ótimo, mas não era garantia, e eu poderia morrer nos primeiros minutos na arena. Um 10 não ia impedir, só eu poderia fazer algo em relação a isso... Tinha que dormir, descansar para começar inteiro nos jogos. Resolvi levantar e fui a cozinha, talvez essa breve caminhada e uma água acalmasse os meus pensamentos. O apartamento estava silencioso, parecia que todos já haviam dormido. Acendi a luz da cozinha e abri a porta da geladeira. Escutei um barulho atrás de mim. Havia outra pessoa lá.

**(Cap. 7) Mais uma dose**

Sentado a mesa, no canto da cozinha, avistei o meu pai, que antes de eu ter acendido a luz, bebia no escuro. Velhos hábitos nunca morrem, e mesmo depois da nossa conversa, algumas coisas ainda o torturavam. Ele me observava, pegou outro copo e colocou uma dose nele, e a apontou esperando que eu bebesse com ele, eu me sentei e peguei o copo, mas antes de beber, falei:

– Mamãe não vai gostar disso.

– Sua mãe não esta aqui. E considerando que você pode ir aos Jogos Vorazes, para matar e poder ser morto por outras crianças. Acredito ,que independente da sua idade, você tem todo o direito de beber.

Eu tomei o meu primeiro gole. Não era a primeira vez que eu ingeria bebidas alcoólicas. No distrito 1, ao sair com a galera ou com garotas já tinha tomado algumas, mas nada tão forte como aquela, o líquido desceu queimando pela minha garganta e me deu uma sensação de choque. Mas eu continuei tomando enquanto conversava:

– Como você está, filho? Não está conseguindo dormir?

– Estou bem dentro do possível, mas nem sempre durmo com facilidade.

– Não quero que fique desanimado, você tem boas chances, não quero que desista. Não se preocupe assim, pelo menos não agora. Você precisa entrar completo na arena.

Olho para ele e penso no quanto havia me aproximado do meu pai nos últimos dias. Eu já o compreendia melhor. Em casa, sempre o via junto a Jade,e conversando com ela. Será que eles falavam sobre essas coisas?

– Sabe... Eu estava pensando sobre a nossa casa, nossa família. Você e Jade sempre estavam juntos em suas cumplicidades. Ela é a sua preferida, não é?

Meu pai me olhou de maneira estranha, ele não esperava aquilo, encheu o meu copo novamente, e demorou um pouco para falar, parecia que tentava encontrar as palavras certas:

– Isso não é verdade, Diamond. Amo os meus 3 filhos. E é um tipo amor que não tem como medir. Assim não dá para saber qual é o maior... Onyx, o garoto sorridente que vive correndo e arrumando confusão na vila. E que quer ser igual a você quando crescer. Você, o bom garoto, que sempre vê o melhor nas coisas ...

– E fecha os olhos para os piores aspectos.

– Verdade, mas vê o melhor, consegue o melhor das pessoas, e aproveita a vida assim. È uma forma de inocência pura...

– Antes eu queria ser como você, pai, não o conhecia realmente, mas queria ser o que eu pensava que você era.

Meu pai dá um sorriso de satisfação, inclina a cabeça para cima e volta a falar:

– E Jade, ela tem um certo discernimento...

– Rebeldia! – eu pontuo para ver como ele falaria sobre isso.

–Não, uma compreensão acima da sua idade, mesmo nascendo no nosso distrito ela conseguiu olhar fora do circo sozinha. Por isso, foi mais fácil conversar com ela, me abrir com ela. Ela não tinha essa inocência, então eu não precisei quebrá-la. Ela sabia como eu era, entendia o meu modo de agir, podia falar sobre isso, sobre os jogos, meus medos, fazer intrigas.

– Entendo ... – agora, eu também conseguia falar com meu pai de forma mais sincera. Resolvi tentar descobri algo que sempre tive vontade de saber - Como foi o seu "Jogos Vorazes"? Como foi ganha-lo? O que fez para ganhar?

–Fiz alianças, matei,tive vários ferimentos, fiz coisas que até hoje estão na minha consciência. Mas fui ate o fim e sobrevivi.

– Eu imaginava isso, queria saber um pouco de detalhes.

–Um filho não devia saber das crueldades que seu pai é capaz de fazer, das piores coisas que ele sofreu. Ainda mais um que está indo para os Jogos Vorazes. Prefiro que você não saiba, talvez algum dia te conte, mas não agora, não antes de você ir para os seus jogos.

Tento me servir outra dose da bebida. Meu pai me impede:

– Não chega de bebida para você, sei que tem direito de beber, mas não quero que acorde de ressaca. Amanhã é um dia importante, você deve se sair bem na sua entrevista

Essa era a dica para eu voltar a minha cama. Meu pai também decidiu dormir, e como ele estava bem grogue, eu resolvi ajudá-lo a chegar a seu quarto. O coloquei na cama e já tinha me virado para sair do quarto quando escutei uma risada, e logo depois ele disse:

– Diamond... eu já tive ótimas conversas com sua irmã, troquei confidências, fizemos alianças mudas... Mas eu nunca bebi com ela.

Realmente ! Consegui entender o que ele queria me dizer com isso. Fui para o meu quarto, e não demorei muito a dormir, sentia um torpor que me fez pegar logo no sono. No dia seguinte, acordei com um gosto amargo na boca, mas sem ressaca.

**(Cap. 8) Entrevista**

O dia já estava bem claro. Depois de me arrumar, caminhei para a sala e encontrei meu pai e Gemma:

– Quantas horas são? – pergunto

– Onze. –responde Gemma

– Vocês me deixaram dormir demais.

– Você precisava dormir – meu pai diz – Vamos, anime-se. Vou pedir para servirem o almoço. Assim poderemos conversar sobre a entrevista

Dessa vez era Gemma quem falava mais. Ela me disse que queria que eu fosse simpático e sorrisse durante minha entrevista. Não queria que fizesse o tipo gladiador que não apreciava uma conversa. Queria que gostassem de mim, que as mulheres se sentissem atraídas. Só deveria tomar cuidado para não sorrir muito, pois poderia parecer bobo e fraco.

– E só ser você mesmo, Diamond -meu pai completou

Ela começou a me interrogar, como se estivesse me entrevistando. Eram perguntas triviais, sobre mim, sobre meu pai, sobre os jogos. Tentei responder com sinceridade mesmo que melhorando um pouco as coisas e as situações. Agia como tinham me aconselhado. Depois de um tempo, eles ficaram satisfeitos. Então passei para minha outra preparação com Ocean e seus ajudantes.

Após alguns tratamentos estéticos, arrumaram meu cabelo, e me maquiaram, nada exagerado é claro, eu tinha que parecer um homem e pessoalmente não gostaria de uma aparência de boneca.

Ocean trouxe a minha roupa e pediu que a vestisse. Era uma calça social, uma blusa e um terno, com cores claras, variando de branco para o prateado. Havia varias pedras que pareciam diamantes fixadas nas peças. Olhei nos espelho depois que as coloquei, dei uma volta completa e sorri. Estava muito bom:

– Sou o próprio artigo de luxo do meu distrito.

Ocean sorriu e pareceu satisfeita. Fui levado para a sala de espera, onde os tributos ficavam antes da entrevista. Alguns já haviam chegado, e eu pude reparar neles. Tammy parecia uma boneca ou mesmo uma princesa de contos de fadas. Star, em contraste, era uma sedutora, usava um vestido incrustado de pedras brilhantes, que destacava as suas formas. Tulip usava um vestido rodado e colorido, como se fosse um campo cheio de flores. Ela estava bonita e serena.

Meu pai e Gemma chegaram um pouco depois e me tiraram desse devaneio, então parei de observar as garotas! Em certo ponto, ele me cutucou e começou a falar, vi que Gemma ouvia a conversa, mas preferiu não participar dela:

– Muito bonita essa garota, não? Ela conseguirá muitos patrocinadores – disse ele se referindo a Star

Eu só fiz que sim com a minha cabeça, e ele continuou:

– Sei que é sua aliada, mas tome cuidado com ela, ou melhor com seus companheiros. Eles podem ser perigosos... Quero que entenda isso. Vou te dar um exemplo, você sabe como Dion ganhou os jogos? – ele voltou o olhar para ele, que estava ao lado de Star dando as últimas instruções

Eu não lembrava muita coisa sobre os jogos que Dion ganhou, tinha sido 11 anos antes, e eu era muito pequeno para me lembrar de detalhes específicos.

– Não, eu só tinha 6 anos naquela época.

– Pois bem, eu fui um dos seus mentores. Quando restavam apenas mais 4 tributos: Dion, a sua companheira de distrito, o garoto 4, que eram seus aliados, e um menino do 6 que era ótimo em se esconder, a arena toda foi toda inundada, com exceção de uma área em volta da Cornucópia. Lá era onde ficavam Dion e sua equipe mesmo. O menino do 6 é que teve problemas, foi obrigado a ficar nadando. Os carreiristas foram espertos, colocaram várias armadilhas na região da Cornucópia, só esperando que o garoto aparecesse e caísse em alguma delas. Era o turno de vigília de Dion, então os seus companheiros dormiam, quando o garoto foi capturado por uma armadilha. Dion viu que eles não foram acordados e foi até o menino. Ele estava bem preso, sem possibilidade de fugir. Não o matou, pensou que o barulho ou mesmo um tiro de canhão iria despertar os outros. Em vez disso, voltou ao seu acampamento, pegou duas facas, e atingiu os seus dois aliados ao mesmo tempo. Canvas, a sua companheira de distrito, não morreu com a primeira facada, então deu outra e mais outra, até ela parar de mexer. Depois disso, matou o menino do 6 e ganhou os jogos.

– Ele foi esperto. - eu disse tentando não demonstrar o meu choque

–Cruelmente esperto! Tenha cuidado quando estiver lá dentro, fique sempre atento e não confie em seus aliados completamente. E pode ser necessário que você seja cruel, às vezes.

Todos os tributos já haviam chegado, as coisas já estavam arrumadas, e começaram a pedir que os mentores tomassem os seus lugares, meu pai me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– Você sabe muitas coisas agora. Mas na entrevista, quero que seja aquele que era antes de vir para os Jogos, não demonstre tristeza ou dúvida. Seja apenas aquele garoto novamente.

Star foi a primeira a ser entrevistada. O seu tom foi ameaçador com pequenas doses de sedução e superioridade. Contou porque se ofereceu como tributo, que seu distrito se orgulharia e que lhes traria a vitória. Depois foi a minha vez de responder as perguntas de Caesar Flickerman. Vi que a multidão ainda me adorava, e isso me deixou mais animado. Tomei cuidado para não falar certas coisas, e no fim foi agradável. Respondi sobre meu pai, que eu seria como ele, um vitorioso, falei sobre minha nota, minhas habilidades, sobre meu distrito e que eu sentia orgulho de ter vindo de lá. Sorri bastante e brinquei sobre as garotas inexistentes que me esperavam voltar. Quando saí, não fiquei muito entusiasmado para ver o resto das entrevistas. No dia seguinte, eu iria enfrentar todos aqueles garotos na arena, quem seria o primeiro a morrer? Fiquei preso nesse tipo de pensamento. Entretanto não sei porque algumas, eu me senti obrigado a acompanhar. Tammy ainda demonstrava uma certa inocência na entrevista, mas percebi um pouco de sagacidade em suas respostas. O fato dela ter conseguido uma nota 8 foi comentado. Jurgen realmente foi ameaçador, era seco nas respostas e ele causava um medo nas pessoas. E isso era bom para ele, assim saberiam que ele era um concorrente forte. Tulip falou com calma e sabedoria, comentou que era rápida e aprendera a viver com dificuldade. Cairo falou do seu modo ser e pediu para não o darem como morto logo. E Kinsey me pareceu bem assustado com tudo.

**(Cap. 9) O medalhão**

Eu estava com meu pai e Gemma. Já havia sido cumprimentado por Star, Titan e Dion pela minha boa entrevista, e nós fizemos o mesmo por Star. Então fomos para a nossa última reunião de equipe. Gemma me passava as derradeiras instruções e informações, meu pai permaneceu calado e aéreo, mas não parecia bêbado. Não sei se ele prestava atenção no que ela dizia, mas de qualquer forma sei que ele confiava nela.

Nossa reunião foi interrompida por um Avox. Ele entregou um recado a meu pai, que saiu imediatamente depois, dizendo que voltaria logo. Eu não entendi o que poderia ser tão importante e fiquei olhando na direção dele por alguns instantes, quando ele já tinha desaparecido, Gemma disse:

– Não fique preocupado. Seu pai é o melhor e mais experiente mentor do nosso distrito. Ele sabe o que faz, provavelmente está te ajudando agora e te ajudará mais ainda quando estiver na arena.

–Tomara.

– Eu tenho certeza disso. E é bom nós ficamos sozinhos agora. Queria te contar umas coisas. Seu pai falou sobre Dion, e que você teria que ser cruel também. Não tiro o motivo e a razão dele ao te contar aquela história. Mas nem sempre o mais cruel é quem ganha os Jogos. Veja Haymitch Abernathy, por exemplo.

– O tutor bêbado do 12?

– Sim, mas ele não é somente isso. Ele também é um Vitorioso e ganhou um Quarter Quell, que tinha o dobro de tributo de um jogo normal. Assim, ele tinha muitos mais adversários. E de todos, ele foi o último que restou, e não foi por ser cruel, sabe porque ele conseguiu?

– Não sei, sinceramente, não consigo imaginar. Bebendo talvez? - tentei fazer graça

– Ele foi esperto. Diamond, e não foi só ele que ganhou não sendo o mais cruel. Eu mesma sou um exemplo. Você viu os meus Jogos, não? Lembra deles? Sabe por que ganhei?

Dos Jogos Vorazes de Gemma eu me recordava, tinha acontecido 5 anos antes. Nessa época, eu já era um grande fã, e devorava cada detalhe deles. Além disso, aquele tinha sido o meu primeiro ano na colheita. Lembrei que houve uma divergência entre os carreiristas, sobre quem eles iam seguir, o tributo do 1 ou do 2. Eles estavam há poucos dias na arena e a situação ficou complicada. Então o tributo do 2, decidiu ir embora e levou alguns aliados consigo. Gemma ficou com seu companheiro de distrito. No fim restaram seis, 3 em cada equipe. E eles decidiram partir para um confronto. O garoto do 2 atacou Gemma logo no início da luta. Ela ficou caída no chão e ele partiu atrás de outro oponente. Depois de um tempo, só restou ele e o rapaz do 1 em pé. Os dois lutaram e ele matou o companheiro de Gemma. Então os tiros de canhão começaram. Ele escutou quatro tiros. Representando 4 mortos, alguém ainda estava vivo. Ele pegou uma espada e a espetou no coração de cada tributo abatido. Quanto estava próximo de Gemma, ela arremessou uma faca e atingiu o coração dele. Assim ganhou os jogos.

– Você foi esperta – eu respondi

– Não! Eu tive sorte. Só isso. Estava muito mal depois do ataque de Dexter. Fiquei quieta por causa disso, mal conseguia me mexer, esperava somente a morte chegar. Não planejei aguardar todos morrerem, e atingir quem tentasse me finalizar. Não sei como fiz aquilo, da onde tirei força para jogar aquela faca, e ainda consegui acertá- la em cheio. Foi pura sorte.

– Mostre a sua mão para ele, Gemma – num primeiro momento aquela voz, nos assustou, meu pai já tinha voltado, e nós não percebemos, ela desabotoou a ponta da manga da sua blusa,e me mostrou, a sua mão era mecânica

– Minha mão direita ficou na arena, Diamond. Dexter a decepou quando me atacou. Se ficasse mais alguns minutos lá teria morrido.

– Felizmente, Gemma é canhota, filho – continuou meu pai, como reflexo ele balançou a mão e eu percebi que ele segurava o seu medalhão. Um que ele sempre mantinha pendurado em seu pescoço. Parei para pensar e reparei que nos últimos dias não o tinha visto com o meu pai. Aquilo era estranho.- Já terminaram? -ele continuou

Gemma fez sinal que sim e meu pai sugeriu que comêssemos, conversamos mais um pouco. Depois preferi ir para cama e os deixei. Mais pensamentos me assolaram durante aquela noite. Rolei na cama, e consegui dormir, entretanto acordei depois de um pesadelo, onde eu estava correndo com medo e numa estrada sem fim. Felizmente não sou daqueles que conversa, se remexe ou acorda gritando de um sonho. Eu simplesmente fico parado quando durmo. Abri meus olhos, um pouco de luz entrava pela janela do quarto, vi meu pai perto da minha cama, sentado numa cadeira, ele cheirava a bebida, e devia ter adormecido enquanto me observava. Fechei os olhos novamente e voltei a dormir.

O dia agora tão temido havia chegado. Eu me levantei tomei um café da manhã reforçado com Gemma e meu pai. Só que dessa vez ficamos em silêncio, antes de eu partir, dei um forte abraço nela, na minha equipe de preparação e por fim em meu pai que sussurrou no ouvido:

–Até logo.

Bem, pelo menos ele estava confiante sobre a minha volta. Antes de entrar na arena, eu só deveria voltar a ver Ocean, que traria a minha roupa que seria minha companheira até o fim dos jogos ou considerando as probabilidades até a minha morte. Mas eu não estava nervoso, não tinha mais volta. Durante o trajeto, eles injetaram um localizador que mostraria onde eu estava na arena. Fizeram a mesma coisa com os outros tributos que me acompanhavam. Ao chegar no local, eu passei por um túnel, que impediu de ver qualquer coisa. Fiquei sozinho numa sala até que vi a porta se abrir e meu pai apareceu:

–Pai! - eu não esperava por aquilo – Pensei que somente Ocean pudesse vir aqui.

– Ahh, ela concordou em ceder o lugar para mim. E a gente deu um jeito nisso. Tome vista – ele me entregou um pacote que carregava

Eu abri e vi uma calça e jaqueta verdes de tecido impermeável, e uma blusa branca de algodão. A calça e jaqueta tinha diversos bolsos. E também havia botas. Então era isso que os tributos vestiriam esse ano. 23 de nós morreriam com essas roupas. Eu as coloquei. Depois, meu pai mexeu no seu bolso e tirou o medalhão de ouro pendurado em uma corrente grossa, que eu tinha visto na noite anterior:

– Diamond, achei que talvez você quisesse mudar de amuleto.

È claro, quando cheguei a Capital eu tinha escolhido um anel com o símbolo do distrito 1 para ser o meu talismã na arena, aquele que cada tributo pode escolher para lembrá-lo de casa. Normalmente se escolhe um objeto querido. E aquele anel já não tinha o mesmo significado para mim. Eu sorri e meu pai colocou o medalhão em volta do meu pescoço:

– Foi o que eu levei para arena quando fui aos jogos. - eu passei a examinar o medalhão, havia pequenas pedras nele, reconheci, é claro, diamantes, jades e ônix. - Abra !- mas meu pai não esperou, ele tomou o medalhão das minhas mãos e o abriu.

Encontrei uma pequena foto dentro, nela estavam : eu, minha mãe, meu pai, Jade e Onyx, todos sorrindo.

– Depois que eu voltei dos jogos, ele sempre esteve comigo. Eu mudei a foto algumas vezes, mas ele sempre permaneceu comigo até alguns dias atrás.

Meu pai me abraça, eu não escuto mas sei que ele chora e eu também não consigo evitar isso. Ele coloca as mãos no meu rosto, me olha nos olhos e eu vejo o quanto seus olhos estão molhados:

– Lembre-se faça tudo para continuar vivo e deixe a sua vontade de viver imperar... Eu te amo, Diamond.

– Eu te amo, pai.

Ele me abraça novamente. E diz:

– Você tem que ir agora. Se eu pudesse iria no seu lugar, mas não... você tem que ir.

Entro num tubo, e instantes depois sou arremessado. De olhos bem abertos vejo a arena pela primeira vez.

**(Cap. 10) Mortes**

Olho a arena em minha volta. A área inicial é plana e descampada, com as 24 plataformas que contém os tributos, vejo a cornucópia, o chifre de ouro, perto dele há uma tenda cheia de objetos, armas, mochilas, colchonetes, comida e outras coisas. Mais a frente há uma nascente de água, que se transforma em 3 filetes que vão engrossando e seguem direções diferentes, todos indo ao encontro de uma vegetação que parece sem fim e preenche toda a região em volta dessa área plana.

Um banho de sangue deverá acontecer em pouco tempo. O nosso plano é tomar conta da área onde ficam os suprimentos e matar qualquer um que estiver lá. Depois que assegurarmos os objetos, poderemos manter um certo conforto e sair para matar os outros. È frio, eu sei. Mas penso que será melhor para alguns morrer logo do que sofrer vários dias na arena. Sei que pode ser somente uma desculpa para minha cabeça. Mas tenho que pensar em algo para me aliviar. A verdade é que eu luto por minha vida também.

O tempo de espera acaba, me atenho ao plano e corro em direção a tenda. Muitos fazem isso, entretanto uns simplesmente fogem, pegando o caminho em volta dos filetes d´água, sumindo na mata. Vou em direção as armas e já vejo umas brigas lá. Tristan, o tributo do 7, está com a única lança da arena. Isso não pode acontecer, aquela lança é minha. Consigo pegar uma faca e jogo nele. Ela acerta o seu braço. Arremesso outra e essa é mais certeira, no abdómen, depois disso, é fácil tirar a lança das suas mãos.

Vejo-o ainda se mexer um pouco, mas depois ele para. É assustador, minha primeira morte. Mas tenho que prosseguir. Antes de me levantar, pego algumas facas e as guardo em meus bolsos. Vou andando, quando percebo um barulho e vejo Kinsey próximo de uma mochila. Ele me olha assustado. E não sei por que, não penso direito, ele não era uma ameaça real, mas quando dou por mim, me vejo segurando a lança, movimentando-a e atravessando o coração de Kinsey, Ver sua vida saindo dos seus olhos é devastador. Não sei o que pensar. Eu matei o garotinho, o mesmo que ajudei a levantar aquele peso, e que me deixou feliz quando vi que estava fazendo progresso. Ele era só uma criança indefesa. Sou um monstro.

Não penso direito e me sento catatônico. Há muita luta em minha volta. Star briga com Argos, o garoto do 10. Ela já esta quase o finalizando. Juno e Jurgen juntam os objetos que estão espalhados na área. Ele, com sua força, consegue jogar as coisas em um monte só. Ela o ajuda a empilhar. Isso pode diminuir as chances de que outro tributo venha e as leve de forma sorrateira. Cammis os guarda nessa tarefa. Eu devia ter me juntado a eles. Assim, não teria me tornado esse monstro assassino.

Sinto minha roupa sendo puxada. Ruby, a garota que eu ajudei a mexer com as facas, consegue pegar uma do meu bolso. Por um momento eu penso se ela irá me atacar, e não tenho dúvidas, pulo em cima dela para evitar o seu ataque. Lutamos, consigo tomar a sua faca, e corto o seu braço, ela se livra de mim, e corre um pouco, de repente para, se abaixa e vejo que ela conseguiu outra faca, acho que durante a luta uma das minhas facas caíram. Ela está prestes a jogá-la em mim. Mas sou mais rápido, minha faca acerta a sua garganta, e muito sangue começa a sair, ela cai quieta, mais uma para minha lista de mortos.

Me levanto apoiando em minha lança e olho em volta novamente. Vejo Cruiser, aos seus pés observo Synesthesia, com um ferimento no estômago, não há mais vida em seu corpo. Ela era tão engraçadinha! E eu penso no que meu pai havia dito. Matar alguém ia me devastar. Eu não tinha matado Synesthesia, mas aquela visão me perturbou. Lembro do olhar assustado de Kinsey, isso era pior, era o que mais doía. Mais do que Tristan e Ruby e seus ferimentos gravados em minha mente.

Cruiser estava procurando outro oponente, e se deparou com Marshall, o rapaz do 8. Uma luta começa entre eles. Alexander matava Coraline, a menina do 5. As coisas aconteciam muito rápido, mas para mim pareciam um pouco borradas e em câmera lenta. Era muito barulho, mas eu não escutava, meu ouvido parecia estar em outra frequência. Nesse cenário eu avistei Tulip, ela estava próxima de mim. Tentando pegar uma mochila. Finquei minha lança forte no chão para evitar que qualquer reação minha, causasse a morte dela. Ela se moveu assustada, eu chutei a mochila na sua direção. E falei:

– Vá. Corra!

Ela pegou a mochila e saiu em disparada. Nossa, ela era tão rápida! Cammis como guardiã dos suprimentos foi atrás dela. Não, eu não queria isso. Por que não a deixaram em paz? Eu não estava bem, e não me movia com muita rapidez, mas fui atrás delas. Tulip pegou um dos caminhos que iam para uma das áreas da floresta, seguindo o curso da água. O lugar era inclinado e cheio de pedras, então eu tomei cuidado para não tropeçar e cair. Cammis também tomava cuidado, e Tulip conseguiu distanciar um pouco dela, mas na verdade ambas estavam indo mais rápido do que eu e quando elas entraram numa curva, não as avistei mais, mas continuei seguindo através dos marcas de passos que elas deixaram.

Depois de um tempo, escutei um grito e barulho alto. Continuei correndo e dessa vez mais rápido. Não podia ser! Será que Cammis havia alcançado Tulip? Então escutei os tiros de canhão. O banho de sangue já deveria ter acabado. Eram 7 tiros. Mais mortos do que eu havia pensado. Será que um desses era de Tulip. Não podia ser, os olhos de Kinsey vieram a minha mente. Ele já tinha ido embora, não queria que Tulip tivesse o mesmo destino. Falei sozinho, não muito alto, mas em tom audível:

– Não! Ela não.

Continuei correndo, para ver o tinha acontecido, mas sem muita esperança.

**(Cap. 11) Caçada Noturna**

O barulho havia vindo de um lugar mais próximo do que eu pensava. Após correr alguns metros, eu vejo um aerodeslizador. Ele se aproxima de um penhasco, e eu caminho em sua direção com dúvida do que vou encontrar. Há uma bela cachoeira e embaixo caído em cima de algumas pedras consigo ver um corpo. Daquela distância não consigo identificar quem é. Será Tulip ou Cammis? De longe só vejo uma grande mancha de sangue e nada que identifique a pessoa.

O aerodeslizador solta um gancho, que vai em direção ao corpo e eu penso que verei Tulip. È triste imaginar isso, eu torcia para que ela sobrevivesse a esses primeiros minutos. Queria que ela pegasse aquela mochila e sumisse, acredito que conseguiria viver bem naquela mata. Quando o corpo passa perto de mim, eu vejo que estava enganado. Cabelos ruivos e pele branca. É Cammis. De alguma forma, Tulip conseguira abatê-la. Mas como? Como aquela baixinha conseguira? Cammis era muito maior e mais forte do que ela. Será que Tulip não teve envolvimento com isso? Cammis tropeçara e caíra no penhasco? Não, Cammis era bem preparada e não aconteceria isso a ela. Mas então como Tulip conseguiu aquilo?

Vejo algo se mexendo na mata em volta e consigo ver de relance Tulip se aprofundando na floresta. Isso, fuja, vá para longe, fique distante da gente! De mim! Não quero fazer nada mal a você. È estranho mas uma alívio se passa em mim. Cammis era minha aliada e isso não deveria acontecer. Mas lembro de Kinsey e penso em Tulip, pelo menos ela sobrevivera. A garota baixinha do 11 fora responsável pela morte de uma carreirista.

Podia ser eu no lugar de Cammis, será que isso não seria melhor? Eu não estaria sentindo essa culpa. Essa vontade de chorar, gritar, ficar parado e não fazer nada. Eu não estaria melhor morto? Olho para o abismo e penso. Eu poderia pular e acabar com tudo agora. Não, não, lembro do meu pai, a minha vontade de viver teria que imperar. Aquilo era só uma fase, iria passar. Pelo menos eu esperava isso.

Resolvo voltar para a cornucópia. Meus aliados deviam estar lá. Vejo o aerodeslizador ainda terminando de recolher os corpos. A primeira coisa que me chama a atenção é ver um Cruiser cheio de escoriações e Juno cuidando dele com um kit de primeiros socorros. Alexander me conta que ele e Marshall tiveram um briga feia, que Cruiser conseguiu ferí-lo, mas que ele escapou pela floresta.

Conto a todos sobre Cammis. Uns parecem um pouco mais sentidos que os outros, mas logo o assunto muda. Falam sobre o banho de sangue, como mataram, como foram atacados. Elogiam o meu desempenho. E aquilo só aumenta a minha culpa.

A seguir eles armam o nosso plano. A verdade é que eu não estou muito animado para opinar. E Cruiser e Star é quem tomam a maioria das decisões. Primeiro deveríamos verificar os suprimimentos e as armas. Ficar na região da Cornucópia parecia a coisa mais acertada a fazer, era perto da água, com os suprimentos e tinha até uma tenda como abrigo. E depois veio a parte que me deu mais medo, quando anoitecesse formaríamos 2 duplas e procuraríamos os outros tributos, outra dupla deveria ficar para tomar conta das coisas. Eles achavam que na primeira noite quando começasse a fazer frio seria a nossa melhor chance de achar os tributos que ainda não tinham entrado na floresta definitivamente. Algumas crianças poderiam ficar com medo do desconhecido e permanecer por perto. Eu torci para ficar guardando os suprimentos, mas fui selecionado para junto à Juno procurar as crianças na floresta. Cruiser e Star formariam a outra dupla e Alexander e Jurgen cuidariam dos suprimentos.

Estava anoitecendo e imagens dos mortos dos dia começaram a aparecer no céu. Começou por Synesthesia do distrito 3 que fora morta por Cruiser, depois nossa aliada Cammis do 4, era uma provável vítima de Tulip, Coraline do 5, morta por Alexander, Tristan do 7, uma das minhas vítimas, seguida de Ruby do 10, outra vítima minha. Argos do 10 que fora morto por Star. E por fim, o que mais doía em mim, Kinsey, o garotinho assustado do 12. Foi muito difícil ver a imagem dele novamente.

Entramos na floresta para a caça noturna de crianças assustadas. Eu torcia para eu e Juno não depararmos com nenhuma. Entretanto estava bem preparado, portava minha lança, uma mochila cheia de facas, além de duas frutas e uma garrafa de água. Juno também levava uma mochila, um arco e várias flechas.

Andamos bastante na vegetação, eu não era muito habituado a árvores no distrito 1. Entretanto, sei que aquelas árvores eram estranhas, bem diferentes das que existiam em Panem. A área era úmida e a temperatura quente. O solo estava cheio de folhas e outras coisas estanhas, as árvores eram bem próximas uma das outras, dificultando um pouco a nossa caminhada. Elas também eram altas e pude perceber que havia bastante animais em nossa volta. Pensei que como o clima era agradável, ia ser difícil encontrar alguém ali, afinal ninguém precisaria acender uma fogueira para aliviar o frio.

Mas depois de um tempo nos deparamos com um outro tipo de vegetação, essa já não me era tão estranha. O ar era mais frio e menos úmido. As árvores ainda eram altas, mas nem todas as suas folhas era verdes como as da anterior e elas estavam mais afastadas uma das outras. Também percebi que havia menos animais. Droga! Era mais provável que alguém acendesse uma fogueira ali!

Entretanto, eu e Juno ainda caminhamos bastante, antes de eu perceber qualquer coisa que me chamasse a atenção. Já estava de madrugada, quando eu notei um movimento em cima de uma árvore, lá no alto eu vi Cairo e meu sangue gelou. Juno não podia vê-lo e não devia reparar que eu o havia notado. Mas ela notou a minha mudança e disse:

O que foi? Viu algo estranho?

Não, nada – eu tentei disfarçar

Tem certeza ?– ela olhou tudo em volta

Eu torcia para ela não avistar Cairo, quando ouvimos um barulho ao longe.

**(Cap. 12) Juno**

Juno ainda deu mais uma olhada em volta. E o barulho continuou, parecia um animal que se aproximava da gente, e nós também começamos a escutar vozes:

– Acho que são as vozes de Star e Cruiser – eu disse – Não seria melhor ver o que está acontecendo?

– Sim. Vamos atrás deles. É o melhor.

Corremos ao lugar de onde parecia vir o barulho e lá vimos um lobo. Star e Cruiser usavam suas espadas contra eles. Acredito que eles conseguiriam abatê-lo, mas não sem se machucar um pouco. Juno foi mais rápida. Pegou suas flechas e com o arco lançou uma e depois outra. Isso foi suficiente para matar o lobo.

Star e Cruiser agradeceram, e nós conversamos sobre a nossa "caçada" noturna. Já estava tarde e decidimos ir embora. Mas antes de irmos, Juno sugeriu:

– Não devíamos levar esse lobo com a gente? Ele pode ser útil como alimento, por exemplo...

– Nós já temos bastante comida – disse Star

– Mas essa situação pode mudar – ela disse – Não devemos desperdiçar comida assim.

– Concordo – disse e depois me ajoelhei sobre o lobo – Ele é bem pesado. Eu carrego se esse for o problema, mas terei que deixar uma parte aqui – na verdade eu poderia convencer alguém a carregar a outra parte, mas pensei em Cairo, eu queria deixar algo para ele, e um pedaço daquele lobo poderia fazer muita diferença para o menino

Eles concordaram, eu peguei a minha faca e depois de algum esforço conseguir cortá-lo. Coloquei metade dele em meus ombros. Eu ficaria sujo, mas não me importei. Ficar sujo de sangue é um sinal de que se é perigoso. E isso é bom na arena.

Nós voltamos ao nosso acampamento, quando chegamos Alexander e Jurgen foram em nossa direção, animados, queriam saber da caçada. Então eu notei alguém se aproximando dos nossos suprimentos. Era Kya do distrito 7, a menina era pequena, devia ter uns 13, 14 anos. Tinha cabelos e olhos negros, esses um pouco puxados mostrando que parte da sua ascendência era oriental. Ela era rápida, pegou alguma coisa, e já estava voltando. Mas não foi somente eu que notei a presença dela.

Star e Cruiser saíram em disparada. Jurgen e Alexander, que estavam mais perto, fizeram a mesma coisa. Eu notei uma ponta de indecisão em Juno. Mas depois, ela pegou o seu arco, tirou uma flecha e a lançou. Ela foi certeira e Kya caiu. Eu corri e me aproximei dela, pude ver o seu olhar de medo. Mais uma criança morta. E essa era a primeira de Juno. Ela se manteve longe da sua vítima e ouvimos um tiro de canhão. Logo após, um aerodeslizador apareceu e a levou embora com a flecha de Juno ainda em seu corpo.

Como já amanhecia, nós decidimos comer. Eu não estava com muita vontade de conversar, mas Alexander puxou papo. Ela contava piadas, e eu até consegui ri delas. Cruiser também entrou na onda e começou a contar uns casos engraçados, apesar de um pouco tétricos.

Depois que comemos, formamos turnos para dormir. Jurgen disse que ficaria acordado e quando ficasse com sono, acordaria alguém. Eu fechei os meus olhos e tentei pegar no sono. Estava cansado e abatido. Mas não foi fácil, o sol que começava a nascer não ajudava e mais do que isso, eu pensava nas crianças mortas, nas que eu matei. Em Kinsey. Depois em Tulip e Cairo, pelo menos eu não tinha só feito merda nesse primeiro dia na arena. Me apeguei a esse pensamento e consegui adormecer.

Quando acordei o Sol estava alto. Já devia estar próximo da metade do dia. Vi somente Juno no acampamento. Os outros tinham resolvido caçar outros tributos. E nós ficamos de guarda.

Comi um pouco e tentei puxar conversa com Juno. Nós até falamos algumas palavras, mas depois caímos em silêncio. Eu comecei a pensar nos Jogos Vorazes. Nas crianças mortas. Eu havia matado algumas, três. E aquilo doía muito. Não sei se era para aliviar a minha consciência, mas pensei que havia outros culpados além de mim. A culpa também era dos governantes da Capital que criaram e nos mandavam para esses jogos todos os anos. E faziam disso um entretenimento. Um sentimento de revolta começou a crescer em mim. Mas havia outros, culpa não era só minha ou deles. A culpa também era do povo, de todos nós,que assistíamos tudo, e dávamos audiência aquilo. Nos distritos, seus filhos eram levados, eu sei. Mas eles não agiam contra isso, muitos tinham medo. Mas ninguém tomava uma providência e provavelmente se tomasse era dizimado, pois ninguém o seguia. E todos continuavam assistindo e dando audiência para esse espetáculo com crianças morrendo e matando. Eu estava irritado com todos.

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios por Juno, que estava tentando iniciar uma conversa comigo:

– O seu medalhão é muito bonito.

Eu comecei a mexer no meu medalhão:

– Sim, é a minha lembrança. Meu pai o levou nos jogos dele ...- eu o abri e mostrei a foto que estava dentro – É a minha família, eu,meu pai, minha mãe, meu irmão, Onyx e minha irmã, Jade. - depois o fechei

– Eu também trouxe um medalhão como lembrança ... – ela mexeu em seu medalhão e o abriu – com minha família.

Eu olhei para foto da família de Juno. E fiquei surpreso. Não era o que eu imaginava. Não eram os seus pais e seus irmãos. Em vez disso havia um rapaz jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros e um bebê rosado de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Ela viu a minha cara de surpresa e continuou:

– Esse é o Clint – ela apontou para o jovem - Eu o conheci na escola. Ele não era muito bom nos esportes, ao contrário de mim, que era a melhor da minha turma. Mas ele escrevia muito bem, e eu me apaixonei por ele. Começamos a namorar quando ele tinha 16 e eu 15. Depois que eu completei 16, meu professor disse que queria que eu fosse voluntária nos jogos do ano seguinte, quando eu teria 17. Eu concordei com ele. Mas o Clint não gostou disso, ele não queria me perder. Achei que não o veria mais. Mas ao contrário, nós acabamos ficando mais próximos do que nunca. Pouco antes da colheita, eu descobri que estava grávida, contei ao meu professor, ele não gostou disso, mas eu não podia ser voluntária. Clint e eu nos casamos e nasceu a Emily, ela disse apontando para o bebê. - a criança realmente parecia com eles – Esse ano Clint já tinha 19, mas eu ainda tinha 18, e participei da colheita. Meu nome foi sorteado e ninguém se voluntariou por mim. Bem , eu ainda era uma das melhores da minha turma.

– Eu sinto muito por eles estarem longe de você. – eu disse

Juno se aproximou de mim, e falou baixo de modo que somente eu pudesse escutar:

– Eu não queria vir. Não queria abandoná-los. Mas não tinha outra opção – depois ela falou mais alto – Mas tenho certeza que se algo acontecer comigo, Clint é um ótimo pai e cuidará bem da nossa filha. – uma tristeza apareceu em seu olhar e nós voltamos a ficar calados

Bem, havia mais essa ,não eram só crianças que iam aos jogos. Mães de crianças também podiam ir. Isso não era justo. Juno deveria estar em casa com a filha. Ela tinha mais motivos para ficar viva do que qualquer um de nós, eu pensei, pelo menos mais do eu. E a culpa dela estar aqui era nossa, que não fazíamos nada para mudar a situação.

**(Cap. 13) Falsa tranquilidade**

Após um tempo, Star e Cruiser voltaram. Eu e Juno começamos a nossa caçada, e ainda bem não vimos ninguém. Voltamos ao acampamento um pouco antes das imagens dos mortos do dia aparecerem. Nesse segundo dia, vimos apenas a de Kya do distrito 7, a primeira vítima de Juno. A noite também transcorreu tranquila. Durante a caçada, eu pensei em conversar com Juno sobre sua família, mas não achei apropriado, pensei que a menção a sua família pudesse entristecê-la.

Eu sentia que devia protegê-la. Ela tinha motivos justos para voltar para casa. Assim, quando havia um barulho ou qualquer outro indício de perigo, eu me colocava a sua frente. Mas durante a noite as ameaças não passaram de bichos pequenos. Quando já amanhecia, voltamos ao nosso acampamento.

Star fez uma apresentação de espada com Cruiser. Como eu já tinha reparado, era bonito ver os dois lutando juntos. E considerando a falta de mortes nas últimas horas acredito que eles precisavam de alguma adrenalina.

Alexander pediu que eu emprestasse a minha lança . E eu a cedi para que ele treinasse apenas. Aquela também era a arma principal dele, e foi estranho colocarem apenas uma na arena. Talvez quisessem uma briga entre os profissionais. Mas como eu a pegara primeiro, ela era minha. Não houve discussões entre a gente, mas de certa forma, uma névoa nos rondava. Certa vez quando ele ia sair com Jurgen em uma caçada, ele perguntou se podia levá-la. Mas eu cortei o assunto, precisava ficar com ela para minha proteção, então ele teve que se contentar com facas e espadas, e claro com a força monumental de Jurgen, que era uma grande arma. Mas eu tinha certo temor que algum dia isso evoluísse para uma briga.

Mesmo durante as refeições, Jurgen era um cara calado. Em relação às poucas coisas que ele dizia, descobri que era órfão de pai, e tinha uma irmã mais nova. Sua mãe e sua irmã, essa era toda a sua família e ele de certa forma deveria ser o provedor dela. Em seu distrito , ele manejava máquinas na colheita de grãos, além de usar seus grandes braços para carregar os pesados sacos.

Esse dia passou calmo também e não houve nenhum tiro de canhão e em consequência nenhuma imagem foi projetada ao anoitecer. Meus aliados já estavam desanimados com esse marasmo, e como as caçadas não estavam sendo bem sucedidas, já falavam em tentar outra estratégia. Acredito que o público dos jogos vorazes também devia estar sentindo tédio.

Eu sabia que a tranqüilidade não iria durar muito. Mas estava gostando disso. Desde Kya, não havia acontecido nenhuma morte. Então não tinha nada mais do que os meus pensamentos e pesadelos sobre os jogos, as mortes, as injustiças, eu assassinando as crianças, minha família, Gemma, Dion e coisas similares para me afrontar.

O marasmo não durou muito mesmo, na manhã seguinte, eu mal tinha fechado os olhos quando escutei um tiro de canhão. Levantei assustado, e olhei em volta. Todos os carreiristas estavam lá. Jurgen de guarda e os outros acordavam assustados. Nós não éramos responsáveis por essa morte.

Um aerodeslizador sobrevoou uma área da floresta. E foi embora. Não deu para ver o corpo. Eu, Cruiser e Star fomos para região onde vimos a nave e não encontramos quase nada, além de um pedaço de uma jaqueta, grama, folhas e frutos pisoteados. O que tivesse acontecido lá, era um mistério para gente e só descobriríamos quem morreu ao anoitecer.

Já era quase fim do dia, quando algo quebrou a monotonia novamente. Eu estava numa caçada com Juno na mata. E ouvimos barulho de animais. Eram lobos e corremos na sua direção. Mas eles pareciam avançar e estavam indo ao nosso acampamento. E nós fomos atrás, quando já estávamos na área descampada. Vi que dois lobos perseguiam Tammy, e ela os levava em direção a nossa tenda. Corremos atrás deles. Quando estávamos pertos, Juno matou um deles com flechas e o outro eu matei com minha lança.

Mal tínhamos acabados de nos livrar dos lobos e eu notei que Jurgen, Alexander, Star e Cruiser também estavam a nossa volta. Tammy estava cercada! Não, aquela moça que parecia uma princesa de contos de fadas, não ! Ela não conseguiria escapar das nossas mãos. Star olhou para ela e disse:

– Olha, vejamos o presente que os lobos nos trouxeram... – ela ficava dando passos em volta de Tammy, eu sabia o que pretendia, ela queria colocar medo em Tammy, e fazer um tipo de brincadeira antes de matá-la. Mas Tammy ficou impassível e isso era admirável. – Vamos, quem quer cuidar da garota do 8? – Star andava que em círculos, parou e apontou a espada para Tammy , essa se agachou, mas ainda não demonstrava medo em seu olhar, estava ofegante pela corrida, mas nada de medo

Ninguém respondeu então Star fez uma sugestão:

– Que tal você, Diammond? – Eu? Eu, não? O que ela queria com aquilo, me afrontar? Amedrontar Tammy? Em hipótese alguma, eu conseguiria matar aquela garota de olhar inocente. Pelo menos agora não. Não depois de Kinsey e seu olhar assustado. Ela continuou.

– Você é o matador da arena, por que não aumenta o seu número de vítimas? – não pode ser, ela só pretendia me provocar, será que ela notou que eu havia observado Tammy? Eu tinha que pensar numa resposta, não podia simplesmente deixar um não vazio, eles não poderiam descobrir que eu não gostava e não queria mais matar, senão me tornaria um inútil para eles

– Não, eu passo a minha vez para outro. Como você disse : já matei alguns, matei mais do que todos, por que não dar a chance à outra pessoa ?– eu não queria que ninguém ferisse Tammy, mas tinha que parecer cruel e me livrar daquilo. Será que eu conseguiria armar um plano e salvá-la? Não...sem me entregar, e provavelmente mesmo que eu a protegesse, não conseguiria lutar contra os 5 sozinho, e em vez de uma seriam duas mortes. Ou talvez eu estivesse sendo apenas covarde, quem sabe, eu conseguiria livrar a menina, me sacrificando. Mas não, algo em mim não queria, as palavras do meu pai voltaram a minha cabeça. A vontade de viver... Acho que alguma parte de mim ainda não queria morrer.

Star continuou:

– Então, algum voluntário? Vamos ! Vai ser interessante.

Jurgen deu um passo à frente. Ele era o único de nós que ainda não tinha matado ninguém. Talvez ele se sentisse na obrigação, ou até mesmo quisesse sentir a sensação de matar alguém. Nós nos afastamos, até mesmo Star .

Jurgen se aproximava de Tammy sem armas na mão, ele não precisava seus punhos eram as suas armas. E ele preparava para desferir o primeiro soco, quando Tammy se levantou com uma rapidez incrível, notei que havia algo em sua mão, uma espécie de agulha, na realidade uma agulha grande e grossa e com uma ponta fina. Ela fez um movimento simples e cortou a garganta de Jurgen. O sangue começou a jorrar e eu entendi como ela havia conseguido um 8, na verdade, depois daquilo, eu achava que sua pontuação deveria ter sido maior.

**(Cap. 14) A morte de um aliado**

A surpresa tomou conta de todos. Tentei amparar Jurgen e quando dei por mim, vi Tammy já longe e completamente suja de sangue. Eu também já estava sujo de sangue. Star tentou perseguir Tammy, mas não adiantou ela era muito rápida. Somente eu ou Juno tínhamos como especialidade o ataque a distância, mas estávamos um pouco perturbados para isso. E depois dos acontecimentos acho que ficamos receosos de tentar um ataque corpo a corpo mesmo. Tammy abatera o mais forte de nós

A menina com cara inocente agiu de forma extremamente fria, era ela ou Jurgen, eu sei, mas o modo que tudo aconteceu, realmente me assustou e eu pensaria muito antes de tentar chegar próximo a Tammy novamente.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo passou, mas deve ter sido pouco, apesar de que parecia muito para mim, que estava envolvido e observando tudo. Ouvi o som de canhão, já não adiantava mais. Jurgen estava morto. Um aerodeslizador apareceu e elevou o corpo dele.

Um desânimo tomou conta da gente. Uns deviam estar realmente sentidos com a morte de Jurgen, como Alexander que era o mais próximo dele. Outros pensavam em como fomos descuidados e deixamos Tammy nos derrotar. Ou talvez, alguns sentiam as duas coisas.

Quando escureceu as imagens dos mortos do dia apareceram. O primeiro foi Marshall do distrito 7, então fora ele que morrera pela manhã, era dele aquele pedaço de jaqueta. E depois veio Jurgen nosso aliado do 9, morto eficientemente por uma das garotas de olhar mais inocente que eu já vi. Havia 14 de nós ainda na arena, e 5 faziam parte do grupo dos carreiristas. Dois de nós já haviam morrido. Quem seria o próximo do nosso grupo a morrer? Qual seria o próximo tributo na arena a atacar e ser atacado?

Essa noite ninguém saiu em caçadas noturnas, não havia clima. E dormir foi realmente difícil para mim. Pensei em Tammy com a agulha, depois nela cheia de sangue. De certa forma eu a admirava, e com certo alívio vi que ela podia se defender, e não precisou de mim para se salvar. Mas ela me dava medo agora. Aquele olhar frio estava em minha mente. Jurgen caindo e morrendo. Poderia ter sido eu. Devia ter sido comigo, já que Star sugeriu que eu a atacasse. Não sei quando dormi, mas acordei depois de um pesadelo. Tammy, Tulip, Kinsey, Cairo e Star me atacavam e eu não tinha como me defender. O que aqueles jogos estavam fazendo comigo? Até o garotinho que eu matei, o que me causava muita dor, estava me atacando em meus pesadelos.

Ao amanhecer, Star, Cruiser , Alexander e Juno saíram numa caçada. Eu fiquei de guarda, sozinho com meus pensamentos. Depois de um tempo, escutei um tiro de canhão. Mais uma morte, quem seria? Algum dos meus companheiros? Deles, só receava realmente por Juno. Ou poderia ser algum outro tributo? Tammy? Duvidava que fosse ela, ela sabia se defender.

Meus companheiros chegaram depois de um tempo. Star e Cruiser estavam satisfeitos. Eles haviam encontrado a menina do 12 e a mataram. Candle! Esse era o nome dela. Eu matara Kinsey, e eles Candle, não havia mais tributos do 12, assim como do 10 e 7.

Á tarde, houve outra caçada, só que dessa vez eu também sai. Cruiser e Star ficaram juntos. Enquanto, eu e Alexander fizemos uma dupla. Pela primeira vez, eu não iria com Juno. Alexander era um cara divertido, conversou comigo, contou piada. Ele estava um pouco abatido por causa da morte de Jurgen, mas tentava disfarçar, se animar, e até que eu consegui esquecer as coisas em certos momentos com ele.

Já havíamos andado bastante quando notei fumaça nas redondezas. Droga! Alguém tinha acendido uma fogueira. Eu sempre desejava não encontrar ninguém, mas aquele indício era óbvio. Alexander também notou a fumaça e correu na sua direção. Eu o segui.

Vimos uma fogueira ainda acesa, com um pedaço de lobo sendo assado nela. Me lembrei da metade do lobo que eu havia deixado para Cairo. Só podia ser ele. Cairo devia ter fugido quando escutou o nosso barulho, mas ainda estava por perto, e o garotinho estava correndo muito risco. Alexander viu as marcas de passos ainda frescas e as seguiu. Eu fui atrás. E vi. Era ele mesmo. Cairo estava em disparada.

O garoto era rápido e eu torcia para que ele conseguisse se distanciar da gente. E acredito que ele conseguiria fazer isso, se Star e Cruiser não aparecessem do outro lado. Não! Ele estava cercado. Eu já conseguira dissuadir Juno, e aliviar para Cairo uma vez. Mas daquela seria impossível, ele já tinha sido visto por todos.

Cairo estava parado. E nós já estávamos próximos dele. A expressão do garotinho era de pânico. Star parecia querer fazer o mesmo jogo, o mesmo que tinha feito com Tammy. Só que dessa vez ela tomava mais cuidado:

– Então, gente, quem vai querer matar o garotinho? Você, Diamond? Sabemos que é muito bom em matar garotinhos.

Aquilo de novo. Ela querendo me perturbar, por que ela pegava no meu pé? Eu não queria matar mais ninguém. Muito menos outro garotinho para pesar mais ainda na minha consciência. Já sabia o que causaria em mim. Eu queria salvá-lo. Mas não podia, era muito covarde, e mesmo que eu tivesse coragem não haveria garantia do meu sucesso.

– Não, eu me abstenho. Acredito que há outros que ainda não saciaram a sua sede. Prefiro deixar meus colegas se divertirem.

Alexander pegou sua espada. Desde o primeiro dia, ele não matava ninguém. Eu torcia mentalmente para que Cairo, assim como Tammy, tivesse uma arma, uma habilidade escondida e atacasse o meu companheiro. Mas ele só ficou olhando assustado, da mesma forma que Kinsey. Um olhar de pavor com a morte se aproximando. E ele era tão novo! O que ele tinha aproveitado da vida?

Alexander enfiou a espada no coração de Cairo. Ele gritou de dor e caiu. Enquanto a vida saia do seu corpo, eu não consegui me conter, ficar tranquilo com aquilo. Lágrimas escapuliram e molhavam os meus olhos. O menininho estava morrendo. Ouvi um tiro de canhão. E percebi que Star olhava para mim de maneira intrigante. Ela percebera as minhas lágrimas, e a minha tristeza.

**(Cap. 15) Briga**

Foi muito difícil ver novamente o rosto de Cairo, o garotinho do 11 quando anoiteceu. Depois disso, vi a imagem de Candle do distrito 12 projetada no céu. Eram essas as duas vítimas do dia. E agora só restavam mais 12 na arena. Metade dos tributos já haviam morrido.

Os olhares de Cairo e Kinsey não saiam da minha mente. Eu fui um covarde, não fiz nada enquanto o menininho era assassinado. Não conseguia olhar direito para Alexander e nem para os meus outros companheiros. Mas a culpa não era somente deles. Era minha que não fiz nada para impedir, era dos governantes que nos colocaram lá e de todos que viam aquele reality show.

Os meus aliados pareciam animados. O dia tinha sido bom. Dois mortos. Dois concorrentes a menos. Concorrentes a que? Eu pensava, à viver? Será que isso valia a pena depois daquilo tudo? A nossa vida já não era nossa, ela deveria ser de cada um apenas, mas eles a usurparam nos colocando na arena.

Eu não estava animado. E Star parecia me observar cada vez mais. Não houve caçadas essa noite, eles estavam propensos a deixar as caçadas somente para o período do dia. O dia estava sendo melhor conosco, segundo eles. E era mais agradável dormir a noite do que pela manhã. Para mim não tinha tanta diferença já que eu era sempre perturbado por meus pensamentos e pesadelos.

No dia seguinte, estavam se preparando para sair em caçada, e eu demonstrei que queria ficar guardando os suprimentos. Star se irritou:

– Então, o filhinho do Vitorioso quer ficar?

– Eu prefiro ficar agora, pego o outro turno – disse

– O que foi tá cansado? Os pesadelos o perturbam? Ou é o choro pelas mortes dos nossos inimigos? Não quer mais matar?

Eu sabia que ela tinha visto as minhas lágrimas quando Cairo morreu, mas não esperava que ela jogasse na minha cara e ainda por cima na frente dos outros. O que ela tinha contra mim? Tentei pensar em alguma resposta:

– Choro? Que choro? Não sei do que está falando. Eu só quero ficar aqui um pouco. Depois eu vou. Não é porque eu não quero matar. Que eu saiba, eu já mostrei o que posso fazer, não? Ou não sou eu quem mais matei nessa arena?

– Foi. Mas depois disso não vi mais nada. Não quis matar a garota do 8, nem o garotinho do 11. E anda abatido por aí.

– Se estou abatido, não é pelos motivos que você está pensando. E eu já disse por que eu não quis matar os dois. Você só não viu mais nada depois do primeiro dia, porque não houve oportunidades, espere e verá. Mas estou entendendo aonde quer chegar. Que eu saiba não atacar a garota foi uma sábia decisão, né? Mas você queria que eu tivesse atacado, pois nesse caso eu não estaria mais aqui, e Jurgen sim. Eu é que não saio somente com você. Já entendi o que quer.

– Seu inútil... – Star estava prestes a avançar em mim quando Cruiser elevou a sua voz

– Parem com isso. Não é assim que vamos resolver as coisas. Se Diamond quer ficar aqui agora, que fique, depois ele irá. É melhor parar com essa discussão de quem fez ou não fez o quê.

Star não estava muito contente, mas se acalmou um pouco e saiu. Cruiser a seguiu, ele era o mais próximo dela e eles começaram um diálogo. Juno chegou perto de mim, me olhou nos olhos e disse com consideração:

– Deixe, Diamond. È melhor ficar aqui mesmo, coloque suas idéias em ordem. Brigas acontecem, é normal.

Alexander, Juno, Cruiser e Star saíram e eu fiquei sozinho. Depois do que tinha acontecido, não podia dar tanta bandeira e ficar parecendo desanimado. Tinha que mudar um pouco o meu modo de agir.Á tarde, fui o primeiro a me levantar e os estimulei a irem na caçada. Agir daquela maneira foi melhor solução que passou pela minha cabeça.

Eu e Juno andamos muito, mas não vimos ninguém ou nenhum rastro de gente. Certas horas, nós até conversamos sobre as nossas famílias. Ela me contou que a filha já falava mamãe antes dela vir aos jogos, e que isso era uma das melhores coisas da vida: escutar as primeiras palavras do seu bebê. Assim eu soube o quanto ela ansiava em escutá-las novamente.

Nesse dia nenhum rosto foi projetado no céu. Não houvera nenhuma vítima. Eu e Star nos mantivemos afastados, então não houve mais nenhuma discussão. Alexander pediu que eu emprestasse a minha lança para treinamento e ele ainda treinava com ela, quando eu me ajeitei para dormir, me virei e fechei os olhos.

Mais pensamentos me impediram de pegar no sono imediatamente. O que a minha família estava pensando sobre o meu comportamento na arena? Eles saberiam que Star tinha razão. Onyx não deveria estar gostando nem um pouco de como eu agia, meu pai havia me falado que ele queria ser como eu, agora eu achava que ele já não queria mais. Minha mãe devia estar triste só esperando a minha morte. E Jade? O que ela pensava? Provavelmente estaria preocupada, mas talvez até estivesse gostando do meu modo de agir. E o meu pai? Ele disse que a minha vontade de viver tinha que imperar. Mas eu não estava agindo nessa direção. Ele estaria decepcionado comigo? Será que estava bebendo? Eu não tinha me manifestado sobre a minha vontade de não matar mais. Será que o pessoal do distrito 1 tinha percebido que era verdade? De qualquer forma, depois das minhas lágrimas, e a discussão com Star, eu já não devia ser tão popular quanto antes. E por que isso ainda me importava?

Eu já havia conseguido dormir um pouco, quando senti uma pressão em minha garganta. Não abri os olhos, devia ser somente um pesadelo, mas a pressão continuava e aumentava. Foi então que percebi que não era um sonho. Era a corrente do meu medalhão, ela estava sendo torcida em meu pescoço. Alguém tentava me enforcar. E então que escutei uma voz, quase um susurro:

– A sua hora está chegando, filhinho do vitorioso. Chegou.

Era Star, e ela tentava me matar.

**(Cap. 16) Ameaça**

Eu não esperava por essa. Star estava tentando me matar. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim, mas não esperava esse tipo de reação, pelo menos, não tão cedo. Lembrei do meu pai pedindo para eu tomar cuidado com ela, e me contando a estória de Dion. Mas ele só atacara os colegas no fim dos jogos. E ainda havia muitos tributos vivos. Não esperava isso, não naquele dia. Não com 12 tributos na arena. Ela realmente devia me detestar.

Não sei se foi o susto, ou alguma estratégia, mas continuei fingindo que estava dormindo, pelo menos até arrumar um jeito de sair daquilo. Virei o meu corpo, sem abrir os olhos, tentando tirar o cordão da mão de Star. E consegui, mas antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela já estava com a corrente de volta em sua mão. Então escutei outra voz:

–O que você está fazendo? – Cruiser falou um pouco alarmado

–O que parece? Me livrando de um empecilho. - respondeu Star que largou o cordão e se levantou

–Star, matar o seu companheiro de distrito, não me parece uma decisão muito acertada.

–E por que não? Ele também é o meu adversário. E não acho que vai servir de mais nada para a gente. Você viu o jeito que ele anda. Não acho que matará novamente. E assim não serve mais para o grupo.

–Talvez você tenha razão quanto a forma dele agir, mas não acho que é certeza que ele não matará mais, talvez só precise de um empurrão. Você viu o quanto ele é útil em batalhas. Ele poderá nos servir novamente, nem que seja para sacrificá-lo ou matando animais. Os outros também poderiam não gostar disso. Entenda, não discordo completamente, só acho cedo demais, ainda há muitos na arena, a gente pode fazer isso quando tiver menos tributos ou até mesmo, podemos arrumar uma forma mais útil e menos suspeita de matá-lo.

Star demorou um pouco para responder :

–Sim, entendo. Mas eu irei me livrar dele, e isso não demorá muito.

Eles deram alguns passos e foram se deitar longe de mim. Era isso! Meus aliados já planejavam a minha morte. Meu tempo ali havia acabado. Uma aflição tomou conta de mim. Eu tinha que ir embora. Esperei um pouco de tempo se passar. Abri meus olhos e vi que Cruiser estava de guarda longe e olhando para o outro lado.

Eu tinha que ser rápido e silencioso. Olhei o que tinha perto de mim. Só havia a minha mochila e algumas pedras, embolei a minha coberta e coloquei as pedras embaixo. De longe aparentaria que eu ainda estava ali. Procurei minha lança. Droga! Ela estava distante. Alexander dormira e a deixara próximo dele. Não tinha como pegá-la. Poderia acordar os outros.

Coloquei minha mochila nas costas e andei com cuidado. Quando já estava longe do acampamento corri o máximo que eu consegui. Me embrenhei na mata numa corrida vertiginosa. E só parei para tomar o fôlego em alguns momentos.

Quando reparei já tinha amanhecido. A minha garganta estava seca e ardendo. Sentei e abri minha mochila. Droga! Minha garrafa de água estava seca e ao entrar na floresta eu havia me distanciado do curso d´água. Procurei algo para comer e só vi um pouco de biscoito. Aquilo aumentou a minha sede, mas diminuiu um pouco a sensação de fome que já afrontava o meu estômago. Havia ainda na minha mochila algumas facas, mas nada além disso. Eu devia ter sido mais precavido. Meu pai me avisou para não confiar nos meus aliados. Devia ter abastecido a minha mochila todo dia antes de dormir.

Continuei andando, tentava encontrar alguma indicação de água por perto. Mas eu não era bom nisso. Quem eu estava enganando? Não era nem um pouco preparado para viver na floresta. Sabia mexer com armas e só. E quando fugira dos meus aliados possivelmente cavara a minha morte. Mas se eu tivesse ficado lá, não demoraria muito para ser morto também. Então era a morte certa e a provável. Então escolhi a provável

A floresta escondia perigos, eu sabia me defender e matar, mas não sabia me alimentar. Tentei pegar algum animal, mas todos fugiam com facilidade. Eu fazia muito barulho, e parar para ficar de tocaia, não era algo interessante para mim, eu estava em fuga e não queria que me alcançassem. E mesmo que eu ficasse de tocaia não acho que seria bem sucedido. Podia tentar colher algo. Mas não sabia o que era comestível, eu poderia pegar algo venenoso e não saberia. Então, continuei andando.

A sede me matava, minha garganta ardia. A fome também já me afrontava. Mas mais do que tudo precisava de água. Nunca havia sentido tanta sede em minha vida. Sentei e olhei para cima. Fiquei olhando em minha volta. Pássaros. Folhas verdes e amarelas. Poucas frutas e todas muito altas para que eu pudesse alcançar. Eu também não saberia subir naquelas árvores.

Continuei olhando por um tempo e não sei se falei alguma coisa, se pedi por água ou não, quando um paraquedas caiu próximo a mim. Me levantei, era um presente dos patrocinadores. Eu ainda tinha patrocinadores, mesmo depois de dar uma de covarde e fugir?

Abri o pequeno paraquedas, e para o meu alívio era uma garrafa de água. Bebi com toda voracidade. Aquilo me trouxe um grande alívio. Então notei um pequeno bilhete:

" Use-a com sapiência - Papai"

Resolvi seguir o conselho do meu pai. Deixei um pouco de água na garrafa e a guardei na minha mochila.

Já era o meio da tarde e depois de beber a água, meu estômago reclamou mais. Fui caminhando. Tentava pegar algum animal, mas continuei não tendo sucesso com nenhum. Estava com muita e raiva e não conseguia pensar direito. O que eu conseguia fazer era somente espantar os bichos. Se eu arrumasse alguma ave, um coelho até mesmo um réptil, eu poderia parar e provavelmente voltaria a razão.

Devia estar andando como um zumbi, bati em alguns galhos e cheguei até a cortar meu braço em alguns pontos. Também enrosquei meus pés em cipós e raízes, caindo e machucando meus tornozelos e cotovelos. Eu estava um caco. Mas aqueles pequenos machucados não era o que mais incomodava e sim a fome.

Continuei caminhando às cegas quando vi um arbusto. Nele havia pequenas frutas vermelhas. Podiam ser venenosas, eu sabia, mas agora não me importava. Só queria acabar com aquele buraco no meu estômago. Me ajoelhei e colhi algumas frutas, já ia colocando a primeira na boca quando escutei uma voz atrás de mim:

– Se eu fosse você, não comeria isso.

**(Cap. 17) O reencontro**

Olhei para trás e vi uma garota baixa de pele escura e olhos castanhos, eu não a via desde o dia que entrei na arena. Tulip! Era Tulip, e ela não tinha uma aparência ruim, estava um pouco mais magra, mas parecia bem, sem nenhum machucado visível, havia dias que ela estava na floresta, e preservava o mesmo aspecto calmo e sábio, em contraste ao meu, que com poucas horas sozinho na floresta havia me tornado um caco.

– Tulip! – eu disse me levantando e deixando as frutas caírem da minha mão

– Você sabe meu nome, carreirista. Isso é revelador.

– Eu sei o nome de todos os tributos... Já você não sabe o meu, né?... Por que eu não devo comer essas frutas?

– Diamond, é esse o seu nome, não? Quem não saberia o nome do filho do Vitorioso, você deve ser o tributo mais famoso desse ano.

– Então já que sabe o meu nome, me chame por ele, não por carreirista ou por filho do vitorioso, aliás esse último é pior, realmente não me trás boas lembranças. Eu poderia ter te chamado de garota do 11, mas te chamei de Tulip, pois você tem um nome. Eu também tenho, ok? E refazendo a minha pergunta, não devo comer essas frutas, por que?

– Ok, Diamond – ela pronunciou meu nome de forma peculiar – Eu conheço bastante as plantas, mas as dessa área eu não consegui reconhecer. Então isso é só um palpite, mas acho que são venenosas. Olha esse arbusto! Aqui é cheio de animais, mas não há nenhuma mordida nessas frutas. Lá no alto daquela árvore – ela apontou para uma árvore e vi umas frutas quase no topo – veja, dá para ver insetos e pássaros comendo em volta daqueles frutos, e se você perceber direito alguns estão parcialmente comidos, então já acho que sejam seguros. Mas esses do arbusto não.

– Boa constatação, mas eu não consigo chegar no topo daquela árvore. E realmente estou com fome.

– Humm... coitado – disse ela de forma cínica , em seguida abriu a sua mochila e tirou de lá um pedaço de raiz e o jogou para mim

Com uma rapidez eu comecei a comê-lo. Ele estava cozido, e não sei se era a fome, mas era delicioso:

– Bem, há quanto tempo você não come? – perguntou Tulip

– Desde hoje de manhã – disse ainda comendo a raiz

Tulip deu um sorriso irônico:

– Nossa! Vocês carreiristas não sabem passar necessidades não? Do jeito que você está comendo, achei que fazia dias. – depois ela deu uma risada

– È você tem razão, eu nunca passei fome ou sede antes, não da maneira que aconteceu hoje.

Eu terminei de comer e já me sentia melhor. Tulip me olhava, sentada próximo a mim e eu voltei a falar com ela:

– Você está tranqüila do meu lado não? Como sabe que não irei te atacar?

– Bem, acho que você não fará isso. Pois se quisesse me atacar já teria atacado.

– Posso estar só recuperando as minhas forças ou esperando algum aliado.

– Eu te segui por algum tempo, não vi ninguém por perto. A propósito, o que aconteceu? Você se perdeu?

Havia pouco tempo que estava tendo uma conversa de verdade com Tulip. Não sei se era a sua calma ou outra coisa, mas eu me sentia bem ao conversar com ela. Também não queria mais mentir ou fingir, então resolvi ser completamente sincero:

– Eu fugi. Estou fugindo dos carreiristas.

– Por quê? – disse ela surpresa

– Dentre outras coisas, estou cansado... não quero mais matar.

Tulip me olhou por um tempo e por fim sorriu. Era um sorriso amigável, de aprovação,de solidariedade:

– Cansado de matar... Eu entendo... então estou na frente de um assassino arrependido. Eu sei o que é isso, esse sentimento de matar alguém...

– Eu sei... Cammis, minha aliada...

– Sim.. – ela abaixou a cabeça depois voltou a olhar para mim

– Mas eu matei mais, crianças inocentes ou não, mesmo assim os olhares deles ficaram na minha mente. Ficou difícil dormir, pensar, matar de novo, não quero ser responsável mais disso.

– Aquele primeiro dia foi devastador não? Cheio de vítimas, vi quando você matou o garotinho ... foi tão rápido. E depois veio aquela garota, e você se voltou para mim... Achei que me mataria... Mas não você me ajudou, lá eu vi que você era um pouco diferente. Poderia ter me estraçalhado, mas não...

– Obrigado, realmente obrigado. Mas isso não retira essa culpa da minha mente.

A conversa entre mim e Tulip foi evoluindo. Queríamos evitar assuntos muito ruins, então ela falou um pouco dos dias que passou na floresta. Ela havia percebido tipos diferentes de vegetação, a área que estávamos, era mais quente e úmida, e ela não conhecia bem as árvores, mas havia outra área mais fria e com plantas que ela conhecia. Eu me lembrei das aulas de geografias e disse que essa mata devia ser o que chamavam de floresta tropical, coisa que não havia em Panem. Enquanto a outra região, tinha tipos de vegetação existente em Panem.

A área em que estávamos, por ser mais quente, era um lugar melhor para dormir, e não sei quando passamos a tomar decisões como um grupo, mas decidimos que ficaríamos lá mesmo naquela noite. Mesmo sem dizer as palavras, nós formamos uma aliança. Nós nos tornamos cúmplices. Tulip me levou para perto de um riacho, onde eu enchi as minhas garrafas e ela a dela.

Ela tirou um pouco de frutas e raízes de sua mochila e nós comemos. Eu não fiquei completamente saciado, mas não estava mais esfomeado como antes dela me encontrar. Percebi que a comida dela já estava quase no fim. Eu havia comido o seu estoque de reserva. No dia seguinte, arrumar alimento devia ser o primeiro objetivo. Por fim, constatei que junto dela, as minhas chances de ficar vivo tinham aumentado.

Já havia anoitecido e não houve nenhum rosto refletido no céu. Também não escutara nenhum canhão durante o dia. Ninguém havia morrido. Ainda eram 12 na arena e meus antigos aliados saberiam que eu estava vivo. Será que eles estariam me procurando? Tentavam me matar? Será que eles sabiam por que eu havia fugido?

Tulip não fazia "caçadas noturnas", então já estava na hora de recolher. Ela dormia em cima de árvores, um lugar um pouco mais seguro de predadores animais e humanos. Mas eu não era habituado a subir em árvores. Ela me explicou com toda paciência como eu deveria subir. As primeiras tentativas não tiveram muito sucesso, mas depois de uma ajuda de Tulip, acabei conseguindo. Não subi muito alto, mas acredito que já era uma altura suficiente para me esconder.

Tulip se ajeitou num galho cerca de um metros acima do meu . Ela poderia subir mais, mas acho que preferiu ficar mais próxima de mim. Nós não tínhamos cobertores ou saco de dormir, então demorei um pouco para achar uma posição confortável. A verdade é que apesar da temperatura quente, a mata era bastante úmida, e com o riacho próximo, sentia um vento bater em mim. Não era um frio muito grande, mas eu me sentia um pouco arrepiado. Puxei algumas folhas e coloquei nas partes que estavam mais desprotegidas. Não adiantou muita coisa, mas era melhor do que nada.

Depois que me ajeitei, Tulip começou a falar comigo:

– Então, Diamond, o que achou da sua nova cama?

– Dá para o gosto – eu sorri

– Já teve melhores, né? Mas deve ser melhor do que sair para caçar gente, não?

– Sim, com certeza ... sabe Tulip, esse não foi o único motivo para eu ter fugido... – percebi que ela me olhava com atenção – Star, a minha companheira de distrito tentou me matar, ela foi impedida por outro aliado, mas os dois ainda planejavam me matar no futuro. Então eu fugi no meio da noite. Eu fui meio...

– Não fique se remoendo por isso. Você está vivo, não está? Não foi covardia, não dá para ficar em um lugar onde a qualquer momento alguém poderia te matar, se você não podia confiar a sua vida a eles, fez o certo, fugiu... Eu não seria capaz de matar assim, ainda mais sendo o meu companheiro de distrito...

– Cairo... eu o vi sendo assassinado, não fiz nada! O olhar dele era...

– Não.. não precisa me contar. Prefiro não saber. Você não teve culpa. Aqui na arena, a sobrevivência conta mais.

– Obrigado por essas palavras. Você tem um efeito calmante e acolhedor, sabia?

Ele riu e eu ri de volta. Estava cansado, mal alimentado, mas de certa forma, tranquilo. E pela primeira vez em muitos dias consegui dormir rápido e sem pesadelos para me perturbar.

**(Cap. 18) O caçador**

Depois que acordamos, eu e Tulip caminhamos na margem do riacho em direção a vegetação conhecida por ela. Lá encontraríamos alimentos, ou melhor, Tulip poderia reconhecer as plantas comestíveis. Durante a caminhada conversamos bastante. Tulip era divertida, um pouco irônica, mas era agradável conversar com ela. Ela falou da sua família, do seu irmão e irmã mais novos, dos seus pais, do trabalho nas plantações. Eu falei da minha família também, e de como eram as coisas no distrito 1, os edifícios e os objetos fabricados lá. Tulip parecia encantada com as coisas que eu descrevia. E eu tenho que admitir que o distrito 11, pelo o que ela me contou, também parecia bem bonito, com seus vastos campos verdes e suas árvores.

Chegamos num ponto em que a vegetação e o clima pareciam mudar. As árvores eram mais espaçadas e o ar mais frio e seco. Tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino. Tulip colheu algumas frutas e pegou raízes. Nós comemos um pouco e ela continuou a sua coleta. Voltou com umas folhas e pediu que eu tirasse a minha jaqueta. Pegou o kit de primeiro socorros que tinha na sua mochila, me levou para o riacho, limpou minhas feridas dos braços e das pernas, colocou folhas em certos pontos e a pregou com uma fita que tinha no kit.

Depois ela continuou com sua coleta, e eu comecei a me sentir um inútil. O que eu estava oferecendo a Tulip naquela parceria? Sem ela, eu já estaria morto, mas o que ela ganhava comigo, além de uma boca a mais para alimentar? Queria fazer algo para ajudar, mas na coleta não era necessário, e só a atrapalhava.

Tulip sugeriu que eu caçasse. Um pouco de carne seria bom, segundo ela. Mas eu também não sabia caçar. Não sabia fazer armadilhas. Ela sugeriu que usasse as minhas facas e tentasse acertar algum animal, e naquela hora havia uma quantidade razoável deles. Não era a melhor tática de caça, mas podia dar certo.

Tentei por algumas horas, mas não consegui nada. Eu ficava de tocaia, mas os animais sempre corriam e minhas facas nem encostavam neles. Voltei ao ponto onde Tulip fazia a sua coleta e sentei desanimado. Ela olhou para mim e disse:

– Então já conseguiu o nosso jantar de gala?

– Eu não consigo, não nasci para isso. – disse desanimado

– O que? Vai desistir assim? Pensei que tinha mais força de vontade.

– Força de vontade! Nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Às vezes,acho que deveria ter morrido no primeiro dia, teria sido melhor. Ou então ter deixado meus aliados me matarem. Pelo menos eu teria a mente tranqüila.

A expressão de Tulip mudou para a raiva, ela correu em minha direção e me empurrou com força no chão, eu caí, ficando deitado, ela ficava em pé e praticamente gritava para mim:

– É, tá cansado de tentar! Cansado de matar! Cansado de viver! Pois eu tenho uma novidade para você! Sei que há muita culpa na sua cabeça. Na minha também há. Eu não vou desistir. Há pessoas que me esperam lá fora e você também tem essas pessoas. Você não quer morrer. Se quisesse mesmo, teria deixado seus companheiros te matarem ou teria defendido Cairo. Mas não. Sempre buscou a sua sobrevivência. Não fique dando uma de arrependido e coitadinho agora. Você já fez muitas coisas ruins para desistir. Tem que continuar. Volte lá e continue tentando, não quero um derrotado ao meu lado.

Depois disso, ela voltou para sua coleta. Aquele momento de fúria me assustou. Normalmente, ela era tão serena. Eu realmente a tinha irritado. E ela tinha razão, eu não queria mesmo morrer, e não podia continuar agindo como um derrotado.

Comi alguma coisa, e voltei a minha tentativa de caçada. Joguei várias facas, e todos os bichos escapuliam. Mas eu continuava jogando. Então uma hora, eu acertei um esquilo bem pequeno. Não me contive, pulei e gritei de alegria. Tulip correu assustada até a mim, quando viu que eu estava bem, disse:

– O que foi? Tá querendo que nos encontrem?

– Não. Eu consegui! – disse mostrando o esquilinho

Ela sorriu e me deu um abraço:

– Parabéns!

Tulip pegou uma das minhas facas e cortou o esquilinho, enquanto eu comecei a acender uma fogueira. Ela tinha fósforos e eu tinha aprendido como acender uma fogueira no treinamento. Fiquei orgulho, quando estava pronta e acesa. Tulip colocou algumas raízes em cima dos paus e o esquilo já sem pele encravado em um galho fino, que servia como um espeto. Enquanto esperamos ficamos conversando:

– Hoje nós teremos uma boa refeição. – eu disse

– É, uma refeição de gala! Desde que entrei na arena não comi carne. Mas isso não é tão difícil para mim, já na minha casa, era raro ter carne.

– Na minha sempre tinha ... mas vocês deviam ter outro tipo de alimento lá, não? O distrito da agricultura não deve faltar comida.

Tulip deu uma risada e depois continuou:

– Você é ingênuo. Acha que eles nos deixam comer o que colhemos? De jeito nenhum, se fizermos isso, somos bem castigados. A gente via tanto alimento na nossa frente, mas raramente eles chegavam em nossas mesas. Falta de tudo, há muita fome lá. Há muitos doentes por falta de comida. E alguns morrem por causa disso. Na minha casa, todos nós dávamos duro para conseguir dinheiro ecomida, mas as vezes faltava. Eu sou a mais velha e se não voltar tenho medo por eles, não conseguirão mais tessera do governo. Minha irmã tem apenas 10 e meu irmão 8. E mesmo com a tessera que eu conseguia, já faltava comida...- ela ficou calada por um momento e depois disse arrependida- Eu não devia ter falado sobre isso.

– Que nada, foi bom saber essas coisas – ela realmente não devia ter falado sobre suas dificuldades, os Gamemakers não iriam gostar, mas de qualquer forma foi bom descobrirmais sobre o distrito 11 e a vida de Tulip, eu devia mudar o assunto, então sorri e falei - Então, seu irmão tem 8 e sua irmã 10. E você, qual é a sua idade?

– Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho ? – ela me perguntou sorrindo

– 13 ... 14.

– Tenho 16 – ela sorriu mais uma vez

– Mas você é tão pequena... Minha irmã tem 14 e é maior do que você.

– Bem, não são todos que tem pais altos e comida farta na mesa.

– Sim... é verdade... Tulip ... Tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber...

– Então fale.

–Espero não trazer más lembranças, mas como você conseguiu se livrar da Cammis? Ela era bem maior e mais forte que você.

Ela me olhou de forma triste, mas depois mudou o olhar, algo que não chegava a ser excitação, mas que mostrava um pouco de orgulho, e começou a contar o seu feito:

– Eu estava correndo e vi o penhasco. Próximo dele tinha uma árvore, resolvi subir nela, mas antes disso peguei duas pedras. Cammis estava passando e parou... Ela me procurava. Estava prestes a me enxergar na árvore. Não queria que ela me visse ali, então pensei rápido. Joguei uma das pedras na beira do penhasco, ela se aproximou para ver o que era. Eu pulei da árvore, e a empurrei, ela se desequilibrou, mas não caiu. Então eu bati a pedra que ainda estava na minha mão na cabeça dela e ele caiu no buraco. Depois disso em fugi para a mata.

– Você foi esperta.

– É ... estou viva, não estou?

Depois da conversa, comemos o esquilo e algumas raízes. Tulip colocou as que não tínhamos comido na sua mochila. E caminhamos para procurar uma árvore para dormir. Já era noite, e não houve nenhuma imagem projetada no céu. Não houve vítimas nesse dia. Mais um dia sem mortos, e eu sabia que isso provavelmente não duraria. Os Gamemakers não deixariam o tédio tomar conta do show deles.

Tulip ainda teve que me ajudar a subir na árvore, mas não tanto como no dia anterior. Dessa vez, eu consegui subir um pouco mais alto. Eu me ajeitei, o clima daquela região era diferente da outra. À noite o ar resfriava muito e o vento era mais forte. Encolhi, coloquei folhas para tampar algumas partes mas não adiantava. Senti muito frio. Olhei para Tulip que estava acima de mim, e vi que ela também sentia.

– Aqui é pior para dormir – falei com ela

– Sim, é mais frio. Mas dá para suportar. Lá é melhor para dormir, mas aqui é mais fácil de encontrar comida.

– Sim... dá para suportar... – eu tremia, então resolvi mudar um pouco de assunto – sabe uma lança seria melhor para caçar, ela tem a ponta mais fina que as facas.

– Eu entendo. Mas você não tem uma lança.

– Eu tinha, mas tive que deixá-la .

– Isso é uma pena. – ela disse encerando a conversa e se virando para dormir.

**(Cap. 19) Armadilhas**

No dia seguinte, eu fui acordado por Tulip. Nós descemos da árvore, e mal tinha colocado os meus pés no chão quando vi um pára-quedas grande próximo a mim. Abri com cuidado e vi uma lança. Havia um bilhete: "Use com cuidado, filho". Eu me virei para Tulip e ela disse:

– Um presente do papai, hein. Assim, você fica mimado, tudo que você pede, ele dá. – ela sorriu

– È – eu falei sorrindo de volta- Meu pai é bom comigo, Tulip.

– Tuly, me chame de Tuly, é assim que meus amigos e minha família me chamam.

Aquilo me fez abrir outro sorriso. Tulip, ou melhor Tuly, me considerava um amigo. Talvez ela fosse a minha primeira amiga de verdade. O estranho era que só um de nós poderia sair vivo da arena. Isso me incomodou um pouco, mas não tirou a satisfação pelo que ela disse.

– Ok, então, será Tuly.- eu faleii

Nós comemos e Tuly disse que tomaria banho no riacho e tentou me convencer a fazer o mesmo. Eu pensei naquela água fria, e cheguei a tremer, sabia que não poderia adiar aquilo por muito tempo. Mas decidi não ir, argumentei que preferia tentar caçar com a minha lança. Tulip trocou as folhas que tinha colocado nos meus machucados e eu a deixei próximo ao riacho.

Eu fiquei de tocaia e comecei a jogar minha lança nos animais que passavam. Não estava lá há muito tempo quando ouvi um tiro de canhão. Voltei correndo ao riacho e encontrei Tuly terminando de vestir as suas roupas. Fiquei aliviado ao vê-la bem. Ela também ficou ao me ver.

Alguém havia morrido e só à noite nós descobriríamos quem. Não vimos nenhum aerodeslizador sobrevoando a área, então a morte devia ter acontecido longe da gente. Pensei que provavelmente era uma vítima dos meus ex-aliados, ou quem sabe um deles. É... Eu sabia que aquela ausência de mortes de não ia durar muito.

Voltei a minha caçada e antes da metade do dia consegui pegar um coelho e um pássaro pequeno. Tulip tinha pegado mais algumas raízes e frutas. Cozinhamos o coelho, o pássaro e as raízes, comemos um pouco e guardamos o resto nas nossas mochilas. Percebi que até tínhamos uma boa reserva de comida.

Conversamos e descansamos o resto do dia. Quando o sol estava prestes a ser pôr, nós comemos e Tuly falou que ia encher a garrafa de água dela. Nós fomos ao riacho:

– Deixa que eu coloco água para você – eu falei querendo ajudá-la, já que percebi que sua mochila estava um pouco pesada

Ela se sentou e me aproximei da margem do rio, coloquei a garrafa na água, vi uma espécie de corrente elétrica e logo depois uma pequena explosão, a garrafa começou a pegar fogo e derreter. Com o susto, caí para trás. Tuly veio correndo até mim:

– O que foi?

– È uma armadilha, a água está eletrificada. Quase tomei um choque – disse mostrando a minha mão e logo depois apontei a garrafa de água que afundava

– Uma armadilha? Ficaremos sem água então? – ela estava assustada

– Bem, minhas duas garrafas ainda estão cheias, você pode ficar com uma. O problema vai ser quando a água delas acabarem.

– È ...- Tuly colocou o dedo no queixo e depois disse mais animada - Vamos andar um pouco, talvez nem todo o rio esteja assim.

Nós caminhamos jogando pedras no rio, até que chegou um ponto onde notamos não haver mais faíscas. Tuly estava certa, aquela armadilha tinha sido preparada para a gente. Os gamemakers queriam que pelo menos um de nós fosse eletrocutado. Mas nós havíamos escapado.

Continuamos andando mais. Já que tínhamos começado a caminhada, pensamos em ir até a área de mata tropical, que era mais quente. Estava um pouco escuro e eu acabei caindo em cima de um formigueiro. As formigas eram enormes, nunca tinha visto nenhuma igual aquelas. Fui picado por duas, realmente doeu e ainda deixou uns calombos. Com medo de encontrar mais armadilhas nós decidimos dormir lá mesmo. Passar frio mais um dia parecia uma alternativa melhor.

Enquanto subíamos na árvore, e dessa vez eu não precisei de ajuda. Vi a imagem de Dorian, o garoto do distrito 5. Era ele quem havia morrido pela manhã. Eu tinha certo medo por Juno. Ela ainda estava com os meus ex-aliados e eu sabia que eles não eram confiáveis. Eu sei que é horrível pensar assim, pois Dorian também era uma pessoa, mas fiquei um pouco aliviado. Havia 11 pessoas na arena agora.

Me acomodava para dormir quando percebi um pára-quedas próximo a mim. Era mais um presente do meu pai. Gemma tinha razão, ele era um ótimo mentor, não sei como depois de tudo o que eu fiz, ele ainda conseguia patrocinadores e mandava presentes para mim. Era um pacote, quando o abri vi um cobertor. O bilhete ,dessa vez, tinha a seguinte mensagem "Para mantê-lo aquecido, filho".

Eu ri e olhei para cima. Vi Tuly, ela também estava com frio, levantei o cobertor e perguntei:

– Quer?

– Esse é um presente seu.

– Não posso deixá-la com frio, Tuly.

– Eu não posso aceitar, Diamond.

– Então temos um impasse.

Ela ficou um tempo calada e depois disse:

– A gente pode dividi-lo. Se você ficar quieto.

Sim, era uma ideia tentadora e podia complicar as coisas entre a gente. Mas realmente era a mais sensata.

– Não se preocupe com isso. – eu respondi.

Ela desceu do galho e deitou em cima de mim. Coloquei o cobertor sobre a gente. Aquilo era acolhedor. Com cobertor e os nossos corpos juntos, já começava a me esquentar. Sentia o seu cheiro, o seu calor, a sua respiração. Era delicioso. Comecei a pensar em coisas que não deveria. Disse que ela não precisaria se preocupar, então me mantive parado de olhos fechados, eu tinha que dormir.

Quando acordei , Tuly já tinha se levantado. Ela estava comendo e eu me juntei a ela. Ela foi colher frutas e eu fui caçar. Em poucas horas, eu consegui abater um coelho. Estava ficando bom naquilo. Aproveitei e tirei a pele do animal com uma faca.

Voltei para perto do riacho e a encontrei sentada mexendo com as frutas, ela já havia acendido uma fogueira onde eu coloquei o coelho. Sentei-me próximo a ela. Ela sorriu para mim e começou olhar meus ferimentos, já tinha retirado todas as folhas quando disse:

– Seus ferimentos estão bons, não precisam mais disso. Mas acho que seria melhor você tomar um banho para evitar qualquer infecção.

Eu pensei na água fria:

– É realmente necessário?

– È, além do mais você está fedendo. – ela fez uma cara de nojo

– Ok, eu me dou por vencido. – me aproximei do riacho e comecei a tirar minha roupa, percebi que ela me olhava.

Fiquei apenas de cueca (bem, minha cueca era praticamente um calção,então não era assim tão constrangedor) . Ela olhava para mim de forma diferente. Não sei se ficou ofendida com a minha falta de cerimônia, se gostava do que via, ou os dois. Joguei uma pedra na água e não saiu nenhuma faísca. Entrei e contive o meu desejo de gritar. A água estava gelada. Mas eu fazia parecer que estava deliciosa.

– Vem, a água está ótima. – falei para Tuly

– Mesmo? Eu tomei banho ontem e estava bem fria.

– Ahh, que isso! Vem, a água está quentinha. – ela provavelmente sabia que eu estava mentindo, mas respondeu

– Ok.

Tuly tirou a jaqueta, as botas e as calças e ainda de blusa, entrou na água. Tenho que admitir que aquilo me interessou e eu queria ter visto mais. Ela ficou aborrecida comigo, pela minha mentira . Jogou água no meu rosto, me deu uns caldos. Mas depois ficou tranquila e nós nos divertimos no riacho.

Depois que saímos , nos sentamos ao sol, próximos a fogueira para nos secar. Aproveitamos e pegamos alguma coisa para comer. Enquanto conversávamos, eu notei que seus olhos castanhos mel, ficavam ainda mais claros ao sol. Ela sorria e parecia feliz. Seu rosto estava próximo a meu, não resisti e a beijei. Senti os seus lábios e o gosto da sua boca, ela parecia retribuir o beijo. Meus braços estavam a sua volta, e os dela em volta a mim. Mas após algum tempo, ela me empurrou e me deu um tapa.

**(Cap. 20) Depois do beijo**

Tulip estava furiosa. Ela gritava comigo, me fuzilando com o olhar:

– Quem você acha que é? Quem você pensa que eu sou? Não sou uma daquelas garotas que caia aos seus pés por você ser filho de um vitorioso.

– Eu sei, Tuly. Não pensei que você era como elas, aqui na arena ser filho de um vitorioso não ajuda nada. Eu só achei que você também ...

– Fique longe de mim!

– Você quer que eu vá embora ... para sempre? – disse abalado

– Não, não sei... Só se afaste por um tempo... Eu quero pensar ... Você não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Terminei de vestir o resto das minhas roupas (só faltava a calça). Peguei minha lança e me afastei. A idéia era caçar. Mas não consegui. Era muita coisa na minha cabeça. Sentei em baixo de uma árvore, fiquei com meus pensamentos. Tulip estava furiosa. Será que eu tinha feito algo tão grave? Ela não gostava de mim? Eu não era acostumado a ser rejeitado por garotas, ao contrário, elas que sempre me rondavam.

Mas com Tulip era diferente. Eu gostava dela. Me sentia bem com ela. Nossas conversas eram agradáveis e divertidas. Ela me colocava para cima, me acalmava. Quanto eu desistia, ela me fazia seguir em frente. As vezes, quando eu estava com ela, conseguia até esquecer um pouco das coisas que vi e fiz na arena. Os olhos de Kinsey, e de Cairo. A fúria de Tammy. Star tentando me matar. Ferimentos. Sangue e mortes. Esquecer que meu pai esperava que eu voltasse, ele não merecia ser desapontado. Talvez ele não agüentasse a minha morte. E toda minha família também sofreria.

Ela era baixinha, um pouco maior que uma criança e eu desejava protegê-la. Ela também era bonita, tinha rosto, olhos e corpo bonitos. Um tipo de beleza bem diferente da que existia no meu distrito. Não sei direito o que eu sentia, mas a queria perto de mim. Em meus braços como na noite anterior. Também tinha vontade de beijá-la, abraçá-la, protegê-la. Eu me sentia atraído por ela, a desejava. Eu não devia sentir isso. Ninguém na arena deveria se sentir assim, já que todos nela eventualmente deveriam se tornar inimigos. Mas eu não conseguiria me tornar inimigo de Tulip, não conseguiria feri-la, ela era a primeira pessoa que demonstrou sinais sinceros de amizade comigo. Ela salvou a minha vida.

Se a gente tivesse nos conhecido em outra situação, não sei como eu poderia ter conhecido alguém do distrito 11, sem ser nos jogos vorazes. Mas eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido fora dessa arena. Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes... Tudo poderia ser diferente... Mas não, nós dois não poderíamos sair vivos dali. Isso eu sabia, e poderia ser muito doloroso.

Tulip não havia gostado do que eu tinha feito. Por que ela havia ficado tão ofendida? Por minha causa? Ela não gostava de mim? Ou era pelos jogos? Nós não poderíamos ter nada por causa da eventual morte de pelo menos um de nós? Ela não queria trazer mais sofrimento? Eu não sabia. Já havia passado algum tempo e resolvi voltar.

Quando cheguei perto dela , vi que ela estava arrumando as nossas coisas. Quase tudo já havia sido recolhido, ela me notou e eu falei um pouco irritado, talvez eu não devesse agir daquele jeito, como um inimigo,mas foi o que fiz:

– Você quer que eu vá embora?

– Não!... Só quero que não me toque mais.

– Ok, isso não será problema! – falei como se a desprezasse, suas palavras tinham me magoado

– Ótimo, então vamos – Tulip foi andando em direção a área de mata tropical

Falamos apenas sobre o plano de ir para a floresta tropical, já que lá era mais quente, e como ficaríamos afastados um do outro, seria mais agradável para dormir. Era provável encontrar armadilhas pelo caminho, mas não importávamos com isso. Um clima de briga nos rondava. E caminhamos o resto do tempo em silêncio.

Em certo ponto ouvi um barulho de animal, que se aproximava da gente. Consegui ver um bicho grande, um pouco parecido com um gato, só que tinha pintas e era bem maior. Lembrei novamente das minhas aulas de geografia, aquilo era uma onça. Pensei em jogar minha lança, mas aí vi mais 2 onças, apenas uma lança não seria páreo para elas. Além disso, havia algo estranho, elas eram muito fortes, e tinham algo de maligno, parecia que queriam nos atacar, não para se defender, mas para nos matar mesmo. Devia ser mais uma armadilha dos Gamemakers, eles ainda não haviam desistido ainda.

Tulip e eu corremos. Ela era mais rápida do que eu e logo conseguiu subir em uma árvore. Eu subi atrás dela. Nenhuma das onças conseguira nos machucar, mas elas ficaram em volta da árvore preparadas para o bote, se nós descemos. Ficamos um tempo cercados, até que ouvimos outro barulho de animais, seguido de gritos.

Alguém estava sendo atacado em um lugar não muito longe dali. As onças saíram de perto da árvore e foram em direção aos gritos. Os gritos então aumentaram, e depois de um tempo cessaram. Ouvimos um tiro de canhão. Alguém havia morrido. Só tinha mais 10 tributos na arena. Um pouco mais tarde poderíamos descobrir quem era a vítima desse dia.

Tulip e eu resolvemos ficar na árvore mesmo. Em pouco tempo anoiteceria e as onças ainda podiam estar nos rondando. Não havíamos chegado à mata tropical, então essa seria mais uma noite de frio.

A imagem de Yvaine, a moça do distrito 6, apareceu no céu quando já estava escuro. Eu e Tulip comemos um pouco e nos preparamos para dormir. Ainda estávamos falando muito pouco e eu evitava olhar para ela. Me ajeitei para dormir, e tirei o cobertor da minha mochila. Olhei para ele por uns momentos, e pensei, não deixaria Tulip com frio. Levantei o cobertor para ela e falei:

– Toma.

– Isso é seu.

– Toma! Eu não vou usar. Se não quiser que eu o jogue no chão, é melhor pegá-lo.

– Tá bom– ela pegou o cobertor das minhas mãos e se cobriu. Hoje ela estava com raiva de mim, o suficiente para me deixar passar frio.

Eu me encolhi no meu galho. Estava gelado. Ia ser difícil dormir. Além disso, havia os pensamentos sobre o que tinha acontecido hoje, os assassinatos que vi e cometi, minha família, Juno e etc. Eu me movimentei várias vezes no galho. Não conseguia dormir. Quando escutei um barulho acima de mim e vi que Tulip descia em minha direção.

**(Cap. 21) A pedra e a flor**

Tuly já estava bem perto de mim quando falou:

– Diamond ... desculpa. Eu não devia ter agido daquela forma.

Ela se deitou em cima de mim, nos cobriu e me beijou. Um beijo calmo onde eu pude mais uma vez , sentir os seus lábios e o sabor da sua boca. Foi longo, e quando ela precisou recuperar o ar, eu falei:

– Então não vai se irritar novamente por causa de beijos?

– Não, não vou... – sua voz começou fraquejar um pouco- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, talvez não seja a melhor coisa se envolver dessa forma, mas não temos tempo a perder. Nós dois não ficaremos vivos por muito mais tempo. Eu prefiro aproveitar esse tempo a brigar.

Então eu a beijei novamente, e depois vieram outros beijos. Eu sentia o seu calor, o seu cheiro, a sua respiração, e assim fui embalado para o meu sono.

Acordei no dia seguinte e Tulip ainda dormia com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Era uma sensação gostosa. Ela dormia de forma tão tranqüila, e eu fiquei observando-a. Não queria acordá-la. Estava tão bonita e calma, que eu não contive o meu sorriso. Ela acordou e me viu sorrindo:

– Bom dia – disse ela me devolvendo o sorriso

– Bom dia. – eu respondi

Ela me parecia feliz e eu também estava. Alguns pensamentos ainda me perturbavam, mas companhia e o carinho de Tulip os aliviavam.

Enquanto comíamos, ouvimos um tiro de canhão. E mais uma vez não consegui ver a aerodeslizador. Outra morte, sobravam apenas 9 na arena. Era um número perigoso. Me lembrou que os jogos não iam durar muito mais tempo. Já estava próximo de uma decisão. Eu e Tuly tínhamos pouco tempo juntos, e eu queria aproveitá-lo.

A caça e a coleta foram rápidas nesse dia. Enquanto deixamos os alimentos na fogueira, eu e Tulip, nos deitamos abraçados. Trocamos beijos, conversamos sobre coisas sérias e bobas. Até falamos sobre os nossos nomes:

– Somos elementos feitos pela natureza – eu falei

– Você é uma pedra preciosa e eu uma flor – ela riu

– Tulipa é uma flor linda, mas nenhuma, qualquer cor que seja, chega perto da sua beleza ou me traz uma sensação tão boa. – ela deu outro sorriso

– Vou receber esse elogio e fingir que acredito. – deu outra risada, só que com tom de deboche – O diamante é a coisa mais dura feita pela natureza. Mas não acho que você seja tão duro assim. – ela riu novamente

– Não acha? Não sou durão?– eu me fingi de irritado ,me virei, ficando em cima de Tuly e comecei a fazer cócegas nela

Ela ria bastante, eu parei com as cócegas, e ela conseguiu falar:

– Você tem sentimentos, consciência. Não é assim que eu pensava que seria um carreirista. Você não é tão duro, e eu gosto disso.

Eu a beijei de forma mais apressada e urgente. A situação ficou mais quente do que deveria, nossas mãos percorriam os nossos corpos, então paramos. A arena não era lugar para aquilo. Não! Todos estavam nos observando.

Comemos, guardamos nossas coisas nas mochilas, e fomos deitar próximo ao riacho. Passamos uma tarde agradável. Foram mais beijos e mais conversas. Falei da minha família, de como era a vida na vila dos vitoriosos, a minha relação com o meu pai, que havia se tornado mais próxima quando vim para a arena. Mostrei meu medalhão e a foto que havia dentro. Ela me contou mais aspectos da vida dela, como era repressão no distrito 11, que era difícil, mas que ela, os pais e os irmãos eram muito unidos e se amavam. Falou que gostava muito de aprender e ensinar as coisas, que ensinava os irmãos, gostava de crianças. Seu desejo era ser professora, mas sua família não tinha condições para mantê-la estudando e ela tinha que trabalhar para ajudá-los. Se não tivesse vindo para os jogos, em breve largaria definitivamente a escola.

Nossas vidas eram cheias de contrastes. Mesmo assim, nós dois estávamos ali juntos. Eu pensei, se Tuly voltasse ela poderia realizar o seu desejo. Ela não precisaria mais se preocupar com dinheiro e poderia estudar, se tornar professora. A família dela ganharia conforto, e eu? Minha família não precisava de mim para melhorar de vida. Meu pai ficaria devastado, eu sei, ele já tinha muitos traumas. Minha mãe e irmãos ficariam bem tristes, mas eles não precisavam de mim financeiramente. Tulip tinha mais motivos para ganhar os jogos, e de repente, eu pensei que entre eu e ela, eu não me importaria se ela voltasse para casa. Não queria morrer, mas também não queria que ela morresse.

A imagem de Una, a menina do distrito 9 apareceu no céu á noite. Lembrei de Jurgen ensangüentado, com a garganta cortada, ela era do mesmo distrito dele. Tuly e eu já estávamos em cima da árvore, abraçados em baixo do cobertor. Trocamos muitos beijos, e em certos pontos as coisas ficaram mais quentes. Eu tinha vontade de mais, acho que ela também, mas estávamos na arena, onde todos nos veriam. Não era essa a imagem de Tulip que eu queria passar para todo Panem. Também estávamos em cima de um galho e qualquer movimento mais brusco, a gente cairia da árvore.

O dia seguinte começou calmo e a agradável. Eu cacei e ela colheu frutas. Já tínhamos uma boa reserva de comida. À tarde resolvemos migrar, havia algum tempo que estávamos no mesmo lugar, seria bom mudar um pouco e provavelmente mais seguro. Ficar sempre num mesmo local poderia atrair inimigos.

Tuly falava com animação, quando percebi uma movimentação estranha,nos escondemos atrás de um arbusto, ficamos completamente quietos. Em pouco tempo, vi Tammy passando no mesmo caminho em que estávamos, ela tomava cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e seguiu em frente.

Tulip fez menção de se levantar, mas eu a segurei. Ela não entendia tanto cuidado com Tammy, afinal na sua cabeça, aquela garota inocente não seria páreo para gente. Ela não sabia do que Tammy era capaz.

Passado alguns momentos, saímos do nosso esconderijo. Ela já tinha conseguido uma boa distância da gente. Resolvi seguir Tammy, queria ver onde ela estava indo, o que estava fazendo. Tuly foi comigo. Tammy poderia nos notar, mas achei melhor ir atrás dela. Ela era uma pessoa perigosa, eu queria saber o que estava tramando. No futuro isso poderia salvar a minha vida e de Tuly. E se ela tentasse nos atacar enquanto a seguíamos, eu tinha a minha lança pronta para uma investida.

**(Cap. 22) Encontro perigoso**

Em certo ponto da caminhada, Tammy saiu da trilha e entrou na mata. Tulip e eu a seguíamos com cuidado. Tammy tomava mais precaução para não ser percebida, ela se escondeu atrás de um arbusto. Parecia que também observava uma pessoa.

Eu levantei a minha cabeça e consegui avistar Fox, o rapaz do distrito 3. Perto dele havia alguns animais abatidos. Vi algumas armadilhas bem interessantes. Elas usavam fios elétricos e outros dispositivos do tipo, se era necessário eletricidade para ativa-as eu, não sei. Mas elas pareciam bem eficientes. A quantidade de presas a volta de Fox mostrava isso.

Fox trabalhava concentrado em alguma coisa, era algo pequeno e eu não consegui ver o que era da distância em que eu estava. Ele estava bem distraído e vi Tammy se mexer. Ela se arrastou com todo cuidado na direção dele.

Pegou um animal e voltava ao seu esconderijo. Eu acredito que ela conseguiria sair sem ser percebida, mas houve um barulho na árvore acima de Fox. Algum pássaro ou esquilo devia estar passando no momento. Aquilo tirou a concentração dele e ele a viu. Se levantou e foi na direção da garota. Ele segurava um pedaço de madeira, provavelmente vindo de um galho. Pensei comigo, ele não sabia o perigo que corria.

Tammy se levantou e os dois falaram alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui ouvir. Vi ele se preparando para atacar Tammy. Mas essa foi mais rápida. Tirou sua agulha e o atacou. Aquilo surpreendeu Tuly mas não a mim.

Fox estava caído no chão, parecia o fim dos acontecimentos. Em breve, ele morreria. Tammy andou em direção aos animais que Fox abatera e houve uma explosão. Foi algo realmente impressionante. Um braço e uma perna foram arrancados, e o corpo de Tammy foi jogado longe. Então escutei um tiro de canhão. Tammy havia morrido.

Eu e Tulip corremos em direção a Fox. Quase não havia vida nele. Em sua mão vi um pequeno objeto redondo, era uma espécie de detonador. Então, ele que havia desencadeado aquela explosão.

Os olhos de Fox se fecharam. Ouvi outro tiro de canhão. Ele também morrera. Aquilo foi horrível. Fox todo ensangüentado como Jurgen e Tammy com o corpo despedaçado e espalhado pelo lugar. Parecia que tinha havido uma guerra no local. E de certa forma, houve. Tudo por causa de comida. Por causa dos jogos. Duas vidas perdida. Dois jovens brilhantes haviam morrido.

Depois de descobrir o que havia acontecido, Tulip se afastou da área. Eu não podia culpá-la. Aquilo realmente era bem pesado. Eu sabia que podia aproveitar alguma coisa. Vi uma mochila. Devia ser de Fox. Resolvi pegá-la. Olhei dentro, tinha fios, material explosivo, um detonador igual ao que tinha em sua mão, um canivete, dentre outras coisas. Aquilo poderia ser útil e eu resolvi pegar.

Os animais que ele havia caçado foram quase todos despedaçados, daria para aproveitar alguma coisa, mas eu preferi não me aproximar de lá, tinha medo de que ainda houvesse algo para explodir.

Um aerodeslizador chegou e recolhia os corpos. Peguei a mão de Tulip e saímos correndo. Com a explosão e a nave, não demoraria muito para alguém aparecer por lá. E era mais provável que fosse um dos carreiristas. E eu realmente não queria tombar com nenhum dos meus ex-aliados.

Corremos bastante, quando já estávamos longe do lugar da explosão, paramos e comemos um pouco. Já estava escurecendo e resolvemos procurar uma árvore para dormir. Subimos em uma e nos preparamos. Tulip colocou a sua cabeça em meu peito. E eu a cobri.

As imagens de Fox e logo depois a de Tammy apareceram no céu. As mortes dos dois foram chocantes, Tulip estava calada e distraída. Acho que ela não esperava se deparar com aquilo. Eu fiquei um pouco triste por ambos. Tinha certa simpatia pelos dois. Antes de ver Tammy atacar Jurgen, eu tinha até um instinto de proteção por ela. Mas depois, aquilo foi substituído por medo e um pouco de admiração.

Havia somente 7 pessoas na arena e realmente tudo encaminhava para o fim. Normalmente eles faziam um especial sobre os tributos quando restavam 8. Como Tammy e Fox morreram praticamente juntos. Eu pensei como isso seria feito. Falariam sobre um tributo morto ou fariam apenas dos 7 restantes? A segunda opção me pareceu mais lógica. Em minha cabeça fui lembrando de quem ainda estava vivo. Eu, Tulip, Juno, Alexander, Star, Cruiser... Faltava mais alguém, quem era? Fui revisando as mortes... até que me lembrei... Era Hercules do distrito 6. Além de mim e Tulip e os carreiristas, só havia ele na arena. Aquilo me deu muito medo. Se Hercules morresse, só restaríamos nós e os carreiristas, e eu sabia que os Gamemakers fariam de tudo para a gente se encontrar. E o jogo acabar.

Depois de algum tempo, resolvi falar com Tuly. Contei sobre a morte de Jurgen. E por isso o meu cuidado com Tammy. Como eu imaginava, Tulip não sabia do que ela era capaz, e realmente tinha se assustado quando ela atacou Fox. Conversamos um pouco sobre jogos, o círculo estava se fechando e o fim se aproximando. Trocamos alguns beijos. Mas estávamos apreensivos, ambos com medo.

Acordei durante a madrugada por causa de um pesadelo. Via a morte de Fox e Tammy e depois eu e Tuly éramos atacados pelos carreiristas, até Juno tentava nos matar! Mas aquilo não era real, Tuly estava em meus braços e isso me acalmou. Eu e ela estávamos bem. E vivos, pelo menos por enquanto.

Quando acordei novamente, o sol já estava alto. Eu havia dormido demais. Tulip já estava acordada, mas ainda permanecia em meus braços e me olhava. Ela sorriu e me disse:

– Bom dia, dorminhoco.

– Bom dia... – eu sorri de volta – faz muito tempo que você acordou?

– Quase uma hora, eu acho. Você estava dormindo tão ... gostoso. Estava tão aconchegante, preferi te deixar dormir e continuar aqui. – ela sorriu novamente. Seu sorriso era tão bonito e me trazia uma sensação de calma, de lar.

Eu a beijei, nós descemos da árvore, comemos um pouco, trocamos outros beijos e fomos para a nossa rotina. Eu fui caçar e ela colher frutas e raízes.

Eu havia acabado de acertar um bicho com minha lança quando escutei barulhos, vozes e gritos. Um medo me percorreu. Era Tuly, só podia ser ela. Os gritos vinham na direção em que ela estava.

Em desespero e desarmado eu saí correndo naquela direção. Quando cheguei, vi Alexander com a minha antiga lança, ele a girava como um bastão (era assim que ele usava a lança) e atacava minha Tuly.

**(Cap. 23) O antigo aliado**

Tulip era rápida e conseguia desviar de alguns golpes, mas não tão rápida para desviar de todos. Ela estava machucada, eu pude ver alguns cortes. Ela pulou, mas não conseguiu se equilibrar e caiu de mau jeito no chão. Alexander estava prestes a desferir o golpe fatal, quando gritei:

– Alexander!

Ele se virou um pouco assustado, mas depois disse:

– Diamond, então é aqui que você estava – ele andou em minha direção - Nós estávamos curioso com o que tinha acontecido com você... Então foi isso! Arrumou uma aliada, mas que menina fraquinha, hein? Poderia ter escolhido melhor.

– Olha o que fala... –falei com um pouco de raiva, depois diminui o meu tom- Deixe a gente em paz, vá embora e você ficará bem.

– Você está me ameaçando? – ele levantou a lança – eu estou com a sua lança! Está desarmado e me ameaçando?

– Estou! È melhor não criar confusão comigo. Você não está muito confiante quanto quer parecer. Tá com medo? Por que fica parado? Está esperando o seu parceiro de caçada aparecer?

– Ahhh- ele riu- Depois que você foi embora paramos com isso. Estou fazendo as caçadas sozinho. Não tenho medo de você, Diamond. Você é um fujão, um medroso. E será um prazer acabar com você.

Tolo! Confessou que não tinha uma retaguarda. Era somente, eu e ele, mas eu ainda estava em desvantagem. Eu realmente estava desarmado, por que deixara a outra lança? Ele veio para cima de mim e girava a lança. Eu pulava me desviando dos golpes. Ele estava confiante, e conseguiu acertar alguns: um de leve atingiu meu braço esquerdo e o outro um pouco mais profundo no lado direito do meu rosto.

Meu rosto ardia e sangrava. Eu tinha que pensar rápido, rolei no chão, mudando um pouco a área onde estava e vi duas facas. Aquilo seria a minha salvação. Pulei mais uma vez para mais perto das facas e consegui alcançar uma. A joguei contra ele, cortou o seu braço, mas ele ainda continuava segurando a lança, peguei a outra faca e a arremessei, essa ficou cravada em seu abdômen. Ele caiu no chão. Me aproximei dele, ainda estava vivo, mas estava próximo do fim.

Corri em direção a Tuly, ela continuava caída, com muita dificuldade em se levantar. Havia um corte feio na perna e outros leves em algumas áreas do corpo. Mas ela havia caído em cima do braço esquerdo e sentia muita dor. A ajudei ficar de pé. E recolhi nossas coisas, peguei a lança de Alexander, facas que estavam espalhadas e deixei somente a que estava nele. Abri sua mochila e fiquei com o pouco de comida que ele tinha.

Eu e Tulip tínhamos que fugir dali. Os carreiristas não caçavam mais juntos, mas provavelmente estariam por perto. Tentei amparar Tuly. Mas ela sentia dor e andava muito devagar. Coloquei uma das mochilas nas costas dela, a outra na sua frente e a última nas minhas costas, pedi que ela segurasse a lança e a carreguei no colo. Assim andamos mais rápido. No caminho, ainda peguei a minha outra lança com o animal que eu tinha abatido.

Minutos depois, ouvi um tiro de canhão. Alexander finalmente tinha morrido. Era mais um carreirista morto, restando apenas 6 tributos na arena. E mais uma morte para minha cota. Mas de todas, provavelmente essa foi a mais justificada.

Depois de andar bastante, com algumas paradas apenas para recuperar o fôlego. Achei que já tínhamos nos distanciado o suficiente do lugar onde Alexander havia atacado. Eu estava bem cansado e também era necessário verificar as nossas feridas e tratá-las.

Tulip já havia parado de sangrar na perna, com ajuda dela consegui colher algumas folhas, coloquei em seu machucado e enfaixei. Seu braço estava bem inchado e apesar de não admitir para ela, eu sabia que estava quebrado, coloquei uma espécie de tala e tentei imobilizá-lo. Mas não era muito bom nisso. Sem contar que eu percebi a dor que ela sentia e tentei não forçar muito. Dei um remédio para dor que havia no kit de primeiros socorros e torci para ela melhorar um pouco.

Meu machucado no braço era bem leve mesmo, já tinha parado de sangrar e eu só o limpei um pouco para evitar qualquer coisa. O do rosto era um pouco pior, mas nada preocupante. Limpei e coloquei um curativo que tinha no kit:

– Vai deixar uma bela cicatriz. Que pena, seu rosto era tão perfeitinho. – Tuly falou tocando na área próxima a ferida

– Você está otimista. Será que eu ainda terei tempo suficiente para formar uma cicatriz?

– Você deveria acreditar mais na sua sobrevivência, Diamond! – ela estava deitada em baixo de uma árvore e se virou um pouco aborrecida comigo.

Não era a minha intenção, mas acho que a fiz lembrar algo que ela não queria. Eu a abracei tomando cuidado para não apertar o seu braço e disse:

– Mas nós estamos vivos e juntos agora. Isso é o que importa.

– Foi por pouco, Diamond... E do jeito que estou ,talvez tivesse sido melhor que ...

– Não diga isso. Não fale que seria melhor que estivesse morta. Isso não é verdade. Tuly ...

– Qual a minha utilidade como sua aliada agora? Estou toda machucada, você não quis contar,mas sei que meu braço está quebrado. Só vou te atrasar. Sabe... acho que ninguém iria achar horrível, se você me deixasse agora.

– Eu não vou embora, Tuly. Vou ficar com você. – eu a beijei, queria sentir o seu gosto e acabar com aquela conversa que não era nem um pouco agradável

Resolvemos passar a noite ali mesmo. O chão era um lugar mais perigoso, mas Tulip não tinha condições de subir em árvores, e nós até que estávamos confortáveis ali.

À noite vimos o rosto de Alexander no céu. Eu fiquei me perguntando como ficaram meus ex-aliados com essa perda. Mais um carreirista morto, agora eles eram apenas 3, com o mesmo número de adversários ainda na arena.

O chão era um lugar mais confortável para namorar, e apesar de eu e Tulip estarmos machucados, a coisa entre a gente ficou mais quente. Trocamos vários beijos, abraços, carícias e amassos. Meu braço percorria o corpo dela. E o desejo me dominava.

Eu sabia que todos estavam assistindo a gente. Não queria que vissem Tuly com vulgaridade. Mas foi algo mais forte do eu. O cobertor nos cobria e ela também parecia querer. Em poucos dias, um de nós ou ambos estaríamos mortos. Provavelmente seria uma das poucas, senão a única chance de possuí-la, era algo que eu queria muito. Então, fui e frente e aconteceu.

**(Cap. 24) Ferimentos**

Acordei e vi Tulip olhando para mim. Seu rosto não tinha uma boa expressão:

–O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? È por causa de ontem a noite? -perguntei preocupado

–Não, não é nada. - ela respondeu tentando me aliviar

–Tem alguma coisa sim, o que é ,Tuly?

–Tá bom, é só o meu braço. Ele está doendo.

Me levantei e dei uma olhada no braço dela, estava bastante inchado! Dei-lhe mais remédio para dor. Esperava que ele a aliviasse um pouco. Nós comemos e eu Tulip conversamos, trocamos alguns beijos, esperava que isso a distraísse, pelo menos até o remédio dela fazer efeito.

Eu queria sair dali, não falei isso para ela, não desejava que ela se sentisse mal por seus ferimentos. Tinha medo que meus ex-aliados nos encontrasse, queria andar para encontrar um lugar mais escondido e protegido. Mas do jeito que Tuly estava, seria muito duro para ela. O machucado da perna era um pouco profundo, mas com as folhas que Tulip conhecia, ele estava sendo tratado e por isso não era preocupante. Mas o braço era. Ela não gritava, mas pelo seu rosto eu sabia que sentia muita dor.

Nós fomos interrompidos por um barulho. Olhei para o lado esperando algum ataque, e vi um para-quedas. Me levantei e o peguei. Vi um cartão, ele tinha o número 11 escrito. Aquele era um presente para Tuly. Aquilo me trouxe um alívio. Devia ser alguma coisa para ajudá-la. Abri e vi uma espécie de carapuça mecânica em forma de braço. Isso renovou as minhas esperanças.

Havia um papel, onde explicava como ele deveria ser colocado. Eu segui as instruções, e coloquei em Tulip. Logo após eu fixá-lo. A sua expressão melhorou, pude ver um alívio em seu olhar. Aquilo era tecnologia de ponta na área médica. Devia ser um presente bem caro, ainda mais perto do fim dos jogos. Fiquei me peguntando quantos patrocinadores seriam necessários para comprá-lo, e normalmente tributos do distrito 11 não conseguiam patrocinadores tão ricos.

Mais uma vez olhei o cartão escrito 11, o virei e vi uma pequena mensagem. "Para sua garota, filho". Era do meu pai!. Ele havia mandado um presente para alguém de outro distrito? Ele havia ajudado o mentor de Tulip a conseguir patrocinadores? Não dava para saber, mas de qualquer forma isso era uma algo, no mínimo, inusitado.

Esperei Tuly se acostumar um pouco com seu "gesso". E nós saímos em caminhada. Eu a ajudava a andar e em certos pontos até tive que carregá-la. Estávamos próximo a uma cachoeira. O barulho da água era bem alto, mas eu percebi um som estranho, era baixo mas parecia uma explosão:

–Tuly, você escutou isso?

–Sim, escutei. Me pareceu uma pequena explosão. Será que tem mais alguém na arena mexendo com explosivos?

–Talvez, ou pode ter sido ... -ela não me deixou completar

–Um tiro de canhão!

Realmente podia ser mais uma morte na arena. Aquilo me deu certo frio na espinha. Se alguém tinha morrido, era provável que fosse Hercules e dessa forma eu eu Tulip estaríamos sozinhos com os carreiristas, e eu sei que os Gamemakers fariam de tudo para a gente se encontrar.

Continuamos andando até que encontramos uma caverna, bem pequena próxima a umas rochas do rio, lá dentro mal cabia eu e Tuly deitados, mas servia como um esconderijo para passarmos a noite.

Estávamos ansiosos para ver se alguém tinha morrido. E quando anoiteceu, o que eu vi realmente me surpreendeu. Era Juno, se fosse a imagem de qualquer outro carreirista, eu ficaria aliviado, mas a dela não. Juno era a única que eu admirava naquele grupo. Poxa, ela tinha uma filha! Cheguei a me arrepender de não tê-la chamado para fugir comigo. Lágrimas começaram a cair no meu rosto. A única carreirista por quem eu ainda zelava havia morrido. E tinham ficado os mais violentos, Star e Cruiser.

Mas não foi somente a imagem dela que apareceu nessa noite. Hercules, o rapaz do distrito 6, também morrera. Restavam apenas 4 na arena. Eu, Tuly, Star e Cruiser. Era nós contra os meus dois ex-aliados. Eu sabia que provavelmente eles tinham vantagem contra a gente. Mas antes eles teriam que nos encontrar. Mas algo me dizia que os Gamemakers arrumariam um jeito para isso acontecer.

Tulip percebeu as minhas lágrimas e disse:

–Não fique assim. Só tem mais quatro na arena. mas ainda estamos juntos. Diamond ...

–Não é isso, Tuly. Essas lágrimas não é porque esta perto do fim. É por Juno, a moça do distrito 2. Ela era a única que prestava entre eles.

Eu contei a Tuly sobre ela. Falei do marido e da filha e que tinha me aproximado dela. Ela me consolou e tentou me animar com beijos e carinho.

Durante a noite, senti um pouco mais de frio. Mas não me preocupei tanto, eu estava abraçado a Tuly e seu calor ajudou a me esquentar.

No dia seguinte, quando saímos da caverna. Eu não pude acreditar no que via. De certa forma eu tinha imaginado, os Gamemakers arrumariam uma forma para nos fazer encontrar com os carreiristas. E eles fizeram aquilo.

**(Cap. 25) Enrascada**

Tudo em volta estava branco. As árvores, o terreno, tudo estava coberto de neve. Até o rio ficou congelado. O frio era muito. A nossa roupa era fina e nós tremíamos bastante. Abracei Tulip, sinceramente, eu não sabia o que fazer. Parecia que os Gamemakers queriam que morrêssemos de frio.

– Vamos para área de floresta tropical, lá é mais quente e não cai neve nesse tipo de mata – falou Tulip

Era uma boa idéia, mas algo em mim dizia que não seria tão simples assim. De qualquer forma, não custava tentar, nós comemos e fomos para a mata tropical. Tuly andava devagar e a neve dificultou mais ainda a nossa caminhada. Mas, pelo menos, o frio diminuiu um pouco enquanto andávamos.

Durante o caminho, reparei que não havia sinal de animais. Eles deviam estar escondidos, mortos ou foram recolhidos pelos Gamemakers. As plantas também não aparentavam ter mais frutos. Eles não facilitaram as coisa para a gente, não queriam que nós conseguíssemos alimentos também. Eu tinha a impressão que a cada passo que eu Tulip dávamos, chegávamos cada vez mais próximo do fim.

Ao entrarmos na área tropical. A situação não havia mudado muito. Era neve por todo evento único na "natureza", uma floresta tropical debaixo da neve. Nós ficamos desolados, agora não tinha nada a fazer a não ser... Comecei a escutar uma voz alta e clara, era um anúncio dos Gamemakers:

– Caros tributos, está fazendo muito frio aí na arena? Saibam que na região da Cornucópia o clima é diferente, lá vocês poderão ficar aquecidos, além conseguir roupas, outros artefatos, além de comida. Todos que chegarem lá receberão o que precisam para aguentar o frio. Essa distribuição começará hoje a noite.

Então era isso! A isca foi jogada! Eles nos queriam no lugar onde os jogos haviam começado. Meus ex-aliados mantinham o acampamento na região e não deveriam estar passando tantos problemas. Aquele recado era para mim e Tulip. Eles sabiam da nossa dificuldade.

Eu não queria apressar o fim dos jogos. Mas não tínhamos outra opção. Eu e Tuly sabíamos que os carreiristas estariam nos esperando. Seria colocar o pé na área e eles nos atacariam. Nós não estávamos em boas condições, mas quem sabe não teríamos sorte? Eu estava em melhor situação e talvez conseguisse enfrentar Cruiser e Star. E na melhor das hipóteses, restariam eu e Tulip. E o que aconteceria? Não queria pensar nisso! Era melhor não imaginar nada ainda.

Comemos bastante antes de irmos para região da Cornucópia, era melhor fazer isso logo, quando eu ainda estava inteiro, do que ficar na mata esperando a minha situação se deteriorar. A caminhada foi difícil, mas fizemos com determinação. Eu e Tulip conversamos, tentávamos parecer animados para não piorar a situação. Mas eu sabia que a coisa era grave. Em breve, deveríamos estar mortos. Restava pouco tempo para a gente. Eu deveria conversar com ela, dizer certas coisas, me despedir, mas não consegui fazer nada nesse sentido. Seria uma conversa difícil, eu não queria ficar pessimista, e também não tive coragem para dizer o que queria.

Eu imaginava como Star e Cruiser nos mataria. Eles pegariam as suas espadas, nos furariam e cortariam sem piedade. Seria pior se eles fizessem isso primeiro com Tulip, não queria vê-la morrer antes de mim, não queria vê-la sofrendo. Imagens assombravam a minha mente. Vi todos todas as mortes que presenciei na arena, os olhares dos tributos quando eles iam morrer. Alguns doíam mais que os outros, Kinsey, Cairo, Jurgen, Tammy, Fox. Via os corpos deles. Pensei em Juno e na filha. Como será que ela havia morrido? Como ficou a sua família? Como ficaria a minha família e a de Tuly se morrêssemos?

Já estava escuro quando chegamos próximo a Cornucópia. Consegui avistá-la de longe. Ela estava iluminada. Cruiser e Star vigiavam o local. Isso era esperado. Vi quando Star se aproximou da cornucópia e um pacote apareceu para ela. Então era isso? Talvez ainda tivéssemos uma chance de evitar um confronto direto. Se um de nós conseguísse chegar lá e os dois não estivessem por perto, poderíamos conseguir as coisas para nos manter na floresta.

Eu e Tuly bolamos um plano. A gente tinha que distraí-los. Eu estava com aspecto físico melhor, então eu iria correr até a cornucópia pegar as coisas e voltar. E Tulip deveria colocar uma bomba de Fox a uma distância segura e explodi-la com o controle remoto, isso provavelmente chamaria a atenção dos carreiristas, dando tempo para eu pegar as coisas e para Tulip voltar ao nosso ponto de encontro. Antes de executar o nosso plano, Tuly disse:

– Eu estarei te esperando, Diamond. Fique seguro.

– Eu voltarei, Tuly. Tenha cuidado.

Nos beijamos e fomos executar o plano. Eu me aproximei mais da Cornucópia, tomando todo o cuidado. Depois de um tempo, ouvi uma explosão. Tuly tinha feito a sua parte. Isso chamou a atenção de Star e Cruiser, e eles saíram correndo.

Fui para cornucópia, e esperei. As coisas estavam demorando um pouco. Nada aparecia. Estava com medo dos meus ex-aliados descobrirem tudo e voltarem. Mas depois de um tempo as coisas começaram a aparecer. Duas calças, dois agasalhos, cobertas,uma barraca, e comida. Era muita coisa, e não cabia tudo na mochila que eu trouxera. Tudo aquilo poderia ser muito útil e enchi a mochila, vesti uma calça e uma agaslho, mas mesmo assim, não coube tudo. Coloquei minha lança atrás, dentro da minha calça, carreguei parte da comida nos braços e saí correndo.

Eu já estava próximo a mata, quando vi algo que me arrepiou. Cruiser segurava Tulip pelos braços e a empurrava. Enquanto Star tinha uma espada da altura da garganta dela, ameaçando sua vida.

**(Cap. 26) Final**

– Então é aqui que você está filho do Vitorioso. Você se aliou a essa garota? – Star disse ao me avistar.

Ela me olhava com fúria, e eu fiquei parado sem saber o que fazer. A vida de Tuly estava em suas mãos e eu não consegui nem mesmo falar. Cruiser continuava segurando Tulip com firmeza e sua expressão era fria, mas não tinha a crueldade que via nos olhos de Star. Tulip me olhava apavorada, respirava com dificuldade. O nosso plano tinha falhado e nós estávamos encurralados:

– Tenho que admitir, até que você soube jogar, fugiu quando estávamos prestes a nos livrar de você, e ficou vivo esse tempo todo – ela continuou – Mas vamos deixar de conversa e acabar com tudo, né?

No momento em que ela falou, eu não entendi direito o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mas não ficou muito tempo assim. Star foi rápida e cortou a garganta de Tuly, enquanto ela caía morta, uma dor profunda tomou conta de mim e gritei com fúria e horror:

– Nãaaaaaaooooo!

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu despertei. Larguei as coisas que carregava, peguei minha lança e a joguei, ela atingiu Cruiser. Eu corri em direção a Star, e ela parecia assustada com tudo, sua espada não estava erguida, estava tombava em direção ao chão.

Eu arranquei a espada da sua mão. E dei um golpe em seu pescoço, na minha segunda tentativa, decepei a sua cabeça. Ouvi três tiros de canhão, seguido pela trombeta da vitória, era o fim, eu havia ganhado os jogos, mas de que valia isso?

Eu chorava alto e fui em direção ao corpo de Tuly, minha Tuly! Me sentei no chão e a coloquei no meu colo. Não conseguia parar de chorar e gritar. Não! Não, aquilo. Um aerodeslizador chegou para me levar. Ficou planando. Provavelmente queriam que eu largasse Tulip, mas eu não iria soltá-la. Ela não seria colocada na mesma nave que Cruiser e Star. Ela era diferente. Não iria com eles! Ficaria comigo!

Outro aerodeslizador chegou, e coletou os corpos de Cruiser e Star. O que toda crueldade deles tinha adiantado? Agora eles também estavam mortos. Um gancho se aproximou de mim. Eles queriam arrancar Tuly do meu colo! Mas eu não deixei, segurei firme. Não a largaria! Gritava:

– Eu não vou soltá-la!

Passou um tempo e parece que eles desistiram, a nave com os corpos dos carreiristas foi embora. A outra nave diminui sua altura e vi uma escada saindo dela. Então, eu subi carregando minha Tuly em meus braços. Ela tinha morrido, mas entraria no aerodeslizador do vitorioso comigo.

...

Acordo e vou abrindo os olhos, vejo uma luz forte que me cega momentaneamente. Mas com o tempo minha visão vai se acostumando e vejo meu pai ao meu lado. Ele segura minha mão e sorri.

Viro o rosto e olho em volta. Estou em cima de uma espécie de cama. As paredes são brancas, os lençóis abaixo de mim também. Começo a mexer e percebo que meus ferimentos sumiram, não há nem cicatriz, meu corpo não dói nada, e minha complexão está igual a quando entrei na arena. Eu havia perdido alguns quilos lá, mas eles tinham voltado. Deveria fazer algum tempo que os jogos acabaram, meu pai percebe a minha reação e diz:

– Você ficou em recuperação durante um tempo. Eles curaram todas as suas feridas, retiraram suas cicatrizes, eu só pedi que deixassem a do rosto. Achei que você ia querer ficar com ela.

Eu levei a minha mão até o rosto,e percebi a cicatriz. Tulip tinha razão. Ficou uma cicatriz, queria que ela a visse... Aí lembrei dela morta... Minha Tuly havia ido embora, lembrei de quando eu carreguei o corpo dela:

– Pai ... Tuly... - balbuciei

– Eles tiveram bastante trabalho para tirar o corpo dela de você, mas conseguiram, eles a levaram para o distrito 11, e a entregaram a sua família. Sinto muito por ela, filho. Ela era uma ótima garota.

Meu pai e eu ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Mas depois ele continuou:

– Os jogos são devastadores, Diamond. Eu te disse que se você voltasse, não seria mais o mesmo. Os médicos podem curar as nossas feridas do corpo, mas há certas feridas que eles não conseguem curar.

Meu pai me abraçou e nós choramos um pouco.

– Eu fui um covarde lá, matei crianças, fugi, agi de forma inconseqüente – eu falei

– Não, você foi muito corajoso, inteligente, mostrou que tinha coração. Nunca senti tanto orgulho antes, ver a sua forma de agir, só me tornou mais orgulhoso por ser seu pai.

Eu já estava bem, então o próximo passo seria participar de todas as cerimônias do fim dos jogos. Tive que falar sobre tudo, os momentos na arena, os carreiristas, as mortes, e Tulip. Eles me perguntaram bastante sobre ela. Foi então que eu percebi que os espectadores gostaram do nosso envolvimento, talvez torcessem pela gente,o entrevistador me olhava com certa tristeza e parte do público também. Mas eu não queria a pena deles, agora não adiantava nada. Todos os horrores na arena já haviam passado, não adiantava ficar triste agora.

Tive que ver um vídeo especial dos jogos. Todas as mortes. Os assassinatos que eu cometi, e que me assombravam. O pequeno Kinsey e eu enfiando a lança nele. Tuly atacando Cammis foi algo realmente impressionante. Mais mortes. Vi a morte de Jurgen, quando Tammy mostrou sua verdadeira face. Cairo! Star apertando o cordão no meu pescoço, minha fuga sem rumo. Meu encontro com Tulip, nossa parceria. Nosso envolvimento, nosso romance. Outras e Fox. O ataque de Alexander, nossa noite juntos. Juno morrendo no ataque a Hercules. A neve tomando conta da arena. Eu eTulip em dificuldades. E o fim, Cruiser capturando Tuly, e depois mais coisas que não queria lembrar. Pude ver todas as mortes na arena, até as que não tinha presenciado. Teve gente que morreu envenenada, em armadilhas, outros foram mortos pelos carreiristas em suas caçadas.

Quando cheguei em casa, finalmente pude me afastar um pouco das coisas. Eu só queria ficar parado sem ninguém me perturbar, dormir e ter pesadelos com as coisas da arena, as mortes, com Tulip. Ficar em um canto e ser assombrado pela culpa, os assassinatos que cometi, o amor que perdi. No fim eu fora o responsável direto por 6 mortes. Fora o tributo com mais mortes nas costas.

Os responsáveis pelos jogos não gostaram muito da minha atitude final, era considerado uma rebeldia eu não deixar que levassem o corpo de Tuly. Eles fizeram ameaças veladas em relação a isso. Eu tinha que me manter na linha ou meus irmãos e mãe sofreriam as conseqüências.

Às vezes, eu me reúno com meu pai de madrugada, quando nós não conseguimos dormir ou somos acordados por pesadelos. Bebemos, conversamos fazemos conspirações contra o governo, contra os jogos, mas nossa revolta dificilmente virá à tona. Eles ainda têm a nossa família para nos chantagear, e nos controlam assim. Mas agora, pelo menos eu o compreendo melhor e ele a mim. E de certa forma sofremos juntos.

Eu, Jade e ele temos as nossas reuniões. Falamos mal das coisas do governo, da sociedade, conspiramos por assim dizer. E isso é um dos poucos momentos agradáveis que eu tenho. Minha mãe me abraça muito e tenta me agradar, aliviar meu sofrimento, mas na maioria das vezes não consegue. Onyx se afastou um pouco de mim, não tenta ficar sempre perto como antigamente. Acho que ele assustou com minha tristeza e percebeu que os jogos vorazes não se resumem a glórias. Mas às vezes, ele me olha de uma forma compreensiva, ou nós jogamos alguma coisa. Gemma também aparece de vez em quando e me passa um sensação boa, eu, meu pai, ela, tivemos nossas experiência nos jogos e isso nos une de certa forma.

Certas vezes, eu resolvo andar pelo distrito ou sou obrigado a comparecer em compromissos públicos. Tenho medo que eles me obriguem a ser mentor nos jogos, eu sei que não fugirei muito disso, algum dia terei que ser mentor, mas prefiro evitar isso ao máximo. A maioria das pessoas me olha torto, alguns tentam disfarçar, e outros fazem isso descaradamente. Parece que não gostaram da minha forma de agir. Não apoiaram a forma que eu matei Star, essa sim alguém que agia da forma que eles algumas pessoas me olham com pena ou medo. Umas chegam perto, me elogiam, dizem que torceram por mim, e que estão sentidos por causa de Tulip.

Ahhh, minha Tuly... Um dia estava perto de um jardim, e vi flores, lindas flores, tulipas como a minha garota. Parece que o cultivo delas aumentou depois dos jogos. Em minha mente, sempre vejo imagens da garota com nome de flor. É algo triste, mas doce, ao mesmo tempo. E eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz com ela, não me arrependerei jamais, só tenho orgulho.

É difícil distrair e arrumar coisas para fazer. A televisão não me anima mais, sair com o pessoal que conhecia na escola é pior ainda. Comecei ler um pouco. Reparei em como os livros são artificiais em Panem, eles sempre elogiam o governo, falam dos benefícios de ser governado pela capital, em como todos são felizes, e transformam qualquer tipo de rebelião em coisa de demônio. Enfim eles pretendem desincentivar qualquer revolta.

Jade conseguiu uns livros diferentes para mim, ela chama de livros proibidos e eu entendo por que ela os chama assim. São alguns textos políticos, poesias,romances. Eles falam sobre sentimentos, amor, guerra, liberdade, formas de governo , sonhos, utopias, repressão, ditadura, tragédia, drama, mortes e etc.

Certo dia eu estava lendo um texto de um poeta antigo, ele falava sobre a humanidade, bondade, sonhos, e como uma minoria deturpa isso. Mas falava que um dia isso ia mudar, viria um tempo, onde as coisas boas prevaleceriam, mudaríamos tudo e alcançaríamos a liberdade verdadeira. Como eu gostaria que ele estivesse certo, como eu gostaria que esse tempo já tivesse chegado, que nós tivéssemos meios para isso, nos uníssemos e não fôssemos tão covardes. Mas quem sabe esse tempo não está tão longe e talvez em breve alcançássemos aquele ideal tão belo, o que ele dizia era assim:

_"Sinto muito, mas não pretendo ser um imperador. Não é esse o meu ofício. Não pretendo governar ou conquistar quem quer que seja. Gostaria de ajudar – se possível – judeus, o gentio... negros... brancos_.

_Todos nós desejamos ajudar uns aos outros. Os seres humanos são assim. Desejamos viver para a felicidade do próximo – não para o seu infortúnio. Por que havemos de odiar e desprezar uns aos outros? Neste mundo há espaço para todos. A terra, que é boa e rica, pode prover a todas as nossas necessidades_.

_O caminho da vida pode ser o da liberdade e da beleza, porém nos extraviamos. A cobiça envenenou a alma dos homens... levantou no mundo as muralhas do ódio... e tem-nos feito marchar a passo de ganso para a miséria e os morticínios. Criamos a época da velocidade, mas nos sentimos enclausurados dentro dela. A máquina, que produz abundância, tem-nos deixado em penúria. Nossos conhecimentos fizeram-nos céticos; nossa inteligência, empedernidos e cruéis. Pensamos em demasia e sentimos bem pouco. Mais do que de máquinas, precisamos de humanidade. Mais do que de inteligência, precisamos de afeição e doçura. Sem essas virtudes, a vida será de violência e tudo será perdido_.

_A aviação e o rádio aproximaram-nos muito mais. A própria natureza dessas coisas é um apelo eloqüente à bondade do homem... um apelo à fraternidade universal... à união de todos nós. Neste mesmo instante a minha voz chega a milhares de pessoas pelo mundo afora... milhões de desesperados, homens, mulheres, criancinhas... vítimas de um sistema que tortura seres humanos e encarcera inocentes. Aos que me podem ouvir eu digo: "Não desespereis! A desgraça que tem caído sobre nós não é mais do que o produto da cobiça em agonia... da amargura de homens que temem o avanço do progresso humano. Os homens que odeiam desaparecerão, os ditadores sucumbem e o poder que do povo arrebataram há de retornar ao povo. E assim, enquanto morrem homens, a liberdade nunca perecerá_.

_Soldados! Não vos entregueis a esses brutais... que vos desprezam... que vos escravizam... que arregimentam as vossas vidas... que ditam os vossos atos, as vossas idéias e os vossos sentimentos! Que vos fazem marchar no mesmo passo, que vos submetem a uma alimentação regrada, que vos tratam como gado humano e que vos utilizam como bucha de canhão! Não sois máquina! Homens é que sois! E com o amor da humanidade em vossas almas! Não odieis! Só odeiam os que não se fazem amar... os que não se fazem amar e os inumanos_!

_Soldados! Não batalheis pela escravidão! Lutai pela liberdade! No décimo sétimo capítulo de São Lucas está escrito que o Reino de Deus está dentro do homem – não de um só homem ou grupo de homens, mas dos homens todos! Está em vós! Vós, o povo, tendes o poder – o poder de criar máquinas. O poder de criar felicidade! Vós, o povo, tendes o poder de tornar esta vida livre e bela... de fazê-la uma aventura maravilhosa. Portanto – em nome da democracia – usemos desse poder, unamo-nos todos nós. Lutemos por um mundo novo... um mundo bom que a todos assegure o ensejo de trabalho, que dê futuro à mocidade e segurança à velhice_.

_É pela promessa de tais coisas que desalmados têm subido ao poder. Mas, só mistificam! Não cumprem o que prometem. Jamais o cumprirão! Os ditadores liberam-se, porém escravizam o povo. Lutemos agora para libertar o mundo, abater as fronteiras nacionais, dar fim à ganância, ao ódio e à prepotência. Lutemos por um mundo de razão, um mundo em que a ciência e o progresso conduzam à ventura de todos nós. Soldados, em nome da democracia, unamo-nos_!

_Hannah, estás me ouvindo? Onde te encontrares, levanta os olhos! Vês, Hannah? O sol vai rompendo as nuvens que se dispersam! Estamos saindo da treva para a luz! Vamos entrando num mundo novo – um mundo melhor, em que os homens estarão acima da cobiça, do ódio e da brutalidade. Ergue os olhos, Hannah! A alma do homem ganhou asas e afinal começa a voar. Voa para o arco-íris, para a luz da esperança. Ergue os olhos, Hannah! Ergue os olhos!." *_

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
* Essa citação de um poeta antigo é de Charles Chaplin do filme "O grande ditador" que aborda o nazismo, esse é o discurso final do barbeiro judeu, quando é confudido com um ditador. O filme é de 1940, em plena a segunda guerra, é o discurso de Chaplin, um sonho, o amor à humanidade e a paz, e mesmo depois de tantos anos, esse tempo que ele fala não chegou ainda. Mas a esperança não precisa morrer, né?  
Eu realmente agradeço a todos que acompanharam a história e espero que tenham gostado (comentem e deêm a sua opinião, tà?). Eu comecei a escrever outra história: . /historia/224828/O_Jogo_Da_Vinganca, se passa em outra edição dos jogos, e a ideia é diferente dessa.


End file.
